Sage of Infinite Possibilities
by HaretaSora
Summary: After the war Naruto is sadly shunned for holding the Bijuu until one day a portal opens before him. Getting assurance from the Bijuu that he will be fine if he goes through it, he jumps through it without a second thought. Arriving in Draken's Lair from one of Draken's machines he decides to watch over the scientist to make sure he doesnt do anything bad. Naruto x Shego or Kim
1. Chapter 1

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been years since the 4th Shinobi War. They were able to defeat Kaguya and divide the Juubi and give its energies back to all the Bijuu, which were still inside Naruto, they decided to stay with him instead of having the possibility to be sealed back up again. Having all the Bijuu inside of him, along with blessing of the sage (in the form of the circle on his right palm) had resulted in the Rinnegan. Which confused the Bijuu since one needed Uchiha and Senju blood to achieve it.

It had also been a few years since the villages shunned him, again. All because of the Bijuu he held and the eyes he had. The only one who still visited him was Konohamaru, something he was happy for, but he told him to stop due to the fact the villagers weren't taking it well.

He looked around the cabin he was living in. It didn't have much. He hunted for his food and Isobu had graciously taught him to pull drinkable water from the air moisture. He had the Toad summoning contract, everything from his father's house including Hiraishin instructions which he learned quickly since the Rinnegan granted him absolute chakra control. He also had copied the Forbidden Scroll while Tsunade was drunk one day.

Shadow Clones with eyes that memorized everything, you have got to love them.

All the Bijuu treated him kindly and cared for him greatly. Kurama was back at his full, luckily his personality was the same as always. All the other Bijuu were great.

Shukaku was like a little brother, always teasing and getting into fights with the others.

Matatabi was an older sister, making sure everyone got along as well as being affectionate towards him, smothering him when she wanted to cuddle.

Isobu was very calm, liking silence but he was very kind when he did talk.

Son Goku was a peaceful older brother, mostly joking around but could be serious at times.

Kokuo treated him like her child, doting on him and caring about his safety. She had chewed him out whenever he missed a meal.

Saiken was very soft spoken, very shy but oddly protective of him, she was always watchful about his surroundings.

Chomei was hyper active and like a little sister, always wanting to play and hang out, which he was more than happy to do. Chomei was very determined on being called "Lucky Seven Chomei" he couldn't deny her, not that he really minded.

Gyuki was very calm, almost like a father figure. Trying to keep all of the others in line (and failing most the time). He was also sure to look out for him, even though he was 19.

And finally Kurama, was like an older brother that fought with him and argued a lot. But they always were joking around and laughed afterwards. He was also always apologizing for the way the villagers were treating him, they all apologized about that.

It annoyed him and he constantly told them he couldn't care less about that as long as they were safe. Ever since the Bijuu were born they had been forcefully sealed and used for war, he wanted them to be safe and if it meant the villagers and others not liking him then so be it.

He sighed as he laid on his bed he wanted to wander the nations but due to their fear he wasn't allowed to leave the Fire Temple. But a sudden whirring noise made him jump up.

In front of him was a massive black portal. He summoned two chakra rods until he heard Kurama speak up "**Kit that is a dimensional portal, not an opponent you can hit**" he says with a smirk.

He glares "Well I know that now but it could've been something else at first. So what do we do about it?" he asks the Bijuu.

"**I say you go through it, would be better than this eternal shunning**" Son Goku says with a groan.

Naruto looks at the portal confused "**Don't worry Dear, we can keep you safe as you go through the portal. With us inside you we can easily keep you safe**" Kokuo says in a caring tone.

He nods "Anything is better than this, maybe I can finally settle down in the new world beyond this portal" he says as he seals all his important possessions into the seals on his arms.

He smiles as he puts on his sage cloak, wearing black cargo pants and a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. On his left leg was his kunai pouch.

He sealed his headband away so his shaggy spikey hair was covering his forehead. He had grown his hair out, similar to his father's and in the back it was a pony tail.

"Well, let us see what is on the other side" he says as he leaps into the portal.

**-Dr. Draken's Secret Lair-**

"You shall see this time Shego! This universal portal machine shall give us the power to rip apart the world unless they listen to my demands" a blue skin toned man with a scar near his nose and a mullet type hairstyle wearing a blue jumpsuit type outfit yelled with enthusiasm.

A woman with a slight green skin tone groaned. She had long black hair and dark green eyes, she wore a green and black cat suit that showed off her hour glass figure greatly. Her large D cup chest was oddly hidden by it since the suit pressed them down. Her waist was slim and her bottom was in well proportion.

She looked to her employer "Suuuure Draken, just like the last 3 prototypes were able to do the same" she said as she pulled out her nail file to sharpen her claws. She was about to walk out of the room until the portal explodes along with the machine and a figure can be seen through the smoke.

"Ugh" a male voice groaned "Feels way different than any Hiraishin warp I've ever felt" the smoke died down to reveal a man roughly 19 years old. He had blonde shaggy hair that looked unruly and spikey. He had on a large red coat with black flames around the bottom, clack cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. He looked around until he saw the two of them "Hello there, I got to say thanks for the portal. It finally allowed me to escape from that damn Temple I was exiled to" he said with a smirk as he stretched.

"Who are you man! Did I summon you!?" Draken yells.

The man smiled "Oh sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and no you didn't summon me, the portal just happened to be in my room so I jumped through, though let me tell you that if it wasn't me that went through it anyone else would have been ripped to shreds".

Shego raises an eyebrow "Then why didn't you?" she asks with a glare.

Naruto chuckled "Let's just say I'm plenty tough and I had help to keep together. So who are you all?" he asked sitting on the ground in a meditative pose.

"I am Doctor Draken! The man that will take over the world!" Draken yells making him glare.

He summoned a charka rod long enough to press up against the evil scientists throat. Shego goes to reacts only to be held back by another identical blonde. Naruto stands up "So you want to hurt others? Tell me why I shouldn't end you now" he says in a deathly serious tone, making the blue man turn pale white, shivering under his gaze.

"Relax! He's more harm to himself than anyone!" the woman yells as her hands erupted in green flames "And how the hell can you copy yourself" she yells in confusion.

He looks over to her "Who are you? And it's a shadow clone".

She glares 'how could this guy have a power of the twins' she thinks confused "I'm Shego, I'm hired by him to keep him safe. Now as I was saying 99% of his inventions explode and the other 1% gets foiled by a cheerleading hero" she explains.

Naruto raises an eyebrow erasing his chakra rod and dismissing his shadow clone. He sits back down "Whatever, but if he tries to hurt anyone I will end him. I've defeated men stronger and smarter than him so be warned".

Shego glares and launches a ball of plasma at the blonde, only for him to catch it and mess with it. "Hmm strong fire but Matatabi easily has you beat" he says while summoning a ball of dark blue flames from his hands.

"W-What are you?" Draken asks afraid.

Naruto sighs "I'm a ninja from a land where they could use chakra to control the elements, that is all you need to know" he says as he relaxes in a chair. He looks to Shego "Hmm Shego, is that your real name or a fake name?" he asks.

She glares at him "All you need to call me is Shego".

He holds up his hands in surrender "Fine by me, we all have our secrets, I'm not one to pry. Now since I am stuck here and you created the portal, I'm staying with you all. I'm not going to help you take over the world or steal anything but I'm just going to keep watch".

Shego glares but sighs "Whatever, just stay out of my way".

He chuckles "I have been in a war, fought a massive beast the size larger than that of a mountain, a man with eyes that could do things you couldn't believe and then a demoness. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own, now I'm not saying you aren't tough, I can see you are, but you haven't seen war" he says walking off to the hall.

Shego glares "Shego keep an eye on that man, I might be able to use him somehow" Draken says making her glare more. She sighs but nods, following Naruto. She had the strongest feeling that he was going to be a headache to her…majorly.

**-10 Months Later-**

She was right, he was a massive headache, but he had his good moments. He trained her to fight better and that was a headache still.

_-Flashback-_

Shego groans as she fell down to the floor hard. "You need more power behind your kicks" Naruto says with a smirk causing her to glare at him.

"What! Are you saying I'm not strong Blondie!?" she yells at him.

He sighs "I'm not saying that but you are lacking power and I am betting it is so you can be able to dodge at a moment's notice. If you have enough power dodging won't be a major thing to worry about because your opponent will be the one doing it" he explains twirling a chakra rod as he offers her a hand to help her up.

She glares at it and knocks it away causing him to sigh and walk away "Come to me when you aren't pissed anymore. When you're like this noting I can say reaches you at all" he says as he exits the training room.

She glares at the ground and decides to train some more, deciding to listen to his advice…somewhat.

Maybe he had a small point.

_-Flashback End-_

He also had the habit of whenever Draken was winning and little Princess was losing and Draken was about to use his device he would send one of those black rods he could summon and end up destroying the machine from the shadows. Resulting in them escaping and somehow he would beat them to the next hideout. She still had no idea how he could do that.

And whenever Draken was imprisoned he would even show up at HER hideouts. Not even Draken knew of those due to her contract with him. It infuriated her but she gave up after the 5th time it happened.

He could clone himself at great amounts, more so than she had ever seen the twins do, control the elements (from what little she had seen, which was fire and air but he said he could do all during one training session), and create these black rods stronger than anything she had ever felt they could hold up to her plasma and even seemed to absorb it. She had the nagging feeling that was barely even the surface of his abilities.

Draken tried demanding DNA from him only to result in him being imbedded in the ceiling via black rods pierced through his clothes or occasionally stuck to the ceiling in slime that he said a friend had created for him. When Draken tried to analyze it the machine he was using would explode and all samples would dissolve. She had a feeling he caused it to happen, he was very protective over his abilities and secrets. Which she didn't blame him at all. She understood the wanting to keep things hidden from others.

She respected the fact he never pushed his way into her past. Hell most of the time he just ate food, trained with her, and shopped occasionally using the money he got from publishing some smut that his godfather apparently wrote back in his home world. She was angered at this until he made it clear he never read any of it and was only doing it so he wouldn't be mooching as much off them as he already was.

But he made up for his mooching by using his cloning ability to keep the lairs clean.

Also recently he had taken up the habit of relaxing with her. Sure he was annoying at times but he was strangely wise and pretty fun to talk to. Some of the stories he had were amazing.

_-Flashback-_

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said hunched over laughing "you painted your villages version of Mount Rushmore, in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and no one caught you?!" she struggled to breathe as she laughed.

He chuckled and smiled "Yes I did and the elite forces of my village couldn't even catch me. Only one who could was my academy teacher, who was looking for me due to me ditching class" he said rubbing the back of his head "I still don't know how he even found me all those times".

That causes her to laugh more "Ah! You are killing me here Blondie!" she said laughing harder as he laughs along with her.

_-Flashback End-_

He had a way of making her smile and laugh whenever they hung out. Something she had never felt before. Sure she had dated before but none of her exes ever made her feel this much. This confused her greatly.

'I can't have feelings for Naruto' she thought to herself 'can I?' she wondered as she walked aimlessly through the lair they were currently using.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar male voice asked. She turned towards the voice to see Naruto on the ceiling standing like it was no problem. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed his muscled body greatly and he had dark orange sweatpants on.

She lightly blushed but shook it off "Just um" she worked to think an excuse "thinking about the next plot Draken thought up, it's going to be a headache and a half" she said to him.

He rose an eyebrow at her but decided to not say anything as she had no malicious intent behind her lie. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped down from the ceiling, flipping in midair and landing gracefully on the ground "Well you are plenty stealthy already so it should be easy but remember that if he actually makes something to harm I will destroy it" he says in a serious tone with the last part.

She nodded "Why do you stay here anyways? You are more hero type and we are villains" she asks, it had always confused her greatly.

He shrugged his shoulder "As you said he is more harm to his self and you are a mercenary, which I use to be since I am a ninja. You are just doing your job and as long as no innocent lives are taken or endangered your fine" he said flashing her his trademark foxy smile which made her cheeks heat up slightly. "Also I don't really have anywhere else to go, I don't know anyone in this world. Sure I can create fake papers and buy a house but it would just feel weird. I'm content staying here. Sure Draken can be annoying with his yelling and constant demanding of my DNA but you make up for that and then some" he said in all honesty, resulting in a darker blush from Shego.

Shego tried to die down her blush 'Dammit! Why the hell is he making me feel like this! He's a goody two shoes and I'm Shego, the ruthless mercenary for Pete's sake!' she thought making her confused more until she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked confused "You look a little dark, like your version of red".

This made her blush more before she pushed his hand away "I-I'm f-fine! I have to go steal something for Draken! Bye!" she yelled in a hurry running off leaving him confused. He shook it off and walked off.

"**How can he be this dense!?**" Matatabi said with a groan in his mind but made it so he couldn't hear them.

Kurama chuckled "**I chalk it up to his childhood, he never was one to get affection but you'd think after that Hinata girl he'd get a bit more aware**" he said making the others sweat drop.

"**I only hope Naruto-dear becomes aware, she would fit him so well**" Kokuo says with a smile.

Kurama nods "**Just like Kushina and Minato**" he smirks.

Naruto sighs and decides to just relax until Draken's next machine is finished.

**-1 Week Later-**

Naruto watched from the ceiling as Draken and Shego once again stood off with Kim Possible and her side kick Ron Stoppable. They were the main heroes in this realm. It surprised him that they were just in high school and she was a cheerleader. But then again he defeated Shukaku at 13 but then again Shukaku was insane from being held in a seal used for inanimate objects.

He currently wore dark orange cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. On his waist was a belt containing over a few hundred storage seals that he created using the Rinnegan's perfect eyesight. It contained everything important to him and he had countless elemental protection seals on it as well.

He saw Shego currently winning against Kim. Ever since their talk in the hall she slightly avoided him which confused him greatly. The Bijuu said he didn't seem to do anything wrong but they weren't sure.

He sighed as he watched Ron and Draken fight similar to two young children, slapping each other with almost no power behind the slaps. But eventually Ron beat him and pressed the self-destruct button, something he didn't know why Draken added.

But this time it exploded prematurely shocking them all.

"Draken! What the hell!" Shego yelled in rage and shock as she batted Kim away "Your self-destruct never does this!" she yelled as she saw lava slowly pour in blocking off the exits.

Kim and Ron jump up to safety as Shego grabs Draken and pulls him up. "This is why I am against lairs atop LIVE volcanoes!" she yelled in rage as Draken screamed like a little girl.

Shego looked up to see Naruto atop the ceiling "You going to help!" she yelled to him. He laughed alerting his presence to Kim and Ron.

"Who are you!?" Kim yelled to him asking. As Ron was shocked to see the boy roughly a year or two older than them stick to the ceiling.

He chuckled before falling and flipping in midair righting himself as he fell towards the lava scaring Shego. "No!" she yelled frantic only to see him land safely on the lava and seem to stand on it easily.

"What? I'm fine. Elements rarely ever harm me" he said walking atop the lava like it was nothing confusing Kim and Ron greatly.

He smiled to Shego "Well water was never my main element to begin with but I have help so no worries" he said raising his hands up slightly. 'Isobu can I have a little help here?' he asked politely, as he always did when requesting their help.

"**Of course Naruto, use as much as you need**" Isobu said with a smile.

Naruto turned to Shego "You are gonna want to watch this" he said as water seemed to appear in the air around him as if out of nowhere. "**Water Style: Great Flood of the Heavens**" he said as a massive ball of water appeared above him, almost filling the room. He looked around before pointing a hand towards the ceiling "So the steam can vent" he explained before firing a massive swirling ball of blue light "**Rasengan Cannon**" he says as it fires.

"Now back to the lava" he says drawing the huge orb of water towards him before sending it crashing down onto the lava. Quickly the room fills with smoke before it pour out the hole in the ceiling to reveal molten cooled rock and Naruto sitting on it with a smile.

"Next time no volcano lair" he says with a smirk as Shego rushes towards him and hugs him, shocking him before he hugs her back.

"Don't ever scare me like that by falling towards lava" Shego said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled as he rubbed her back "I'm fine Shego, I know what can hurt me so I wouldn't have done that if I didn't know I could handle it" he says in a kind tone.

She frowns "Well I worry about you, I don't know what you can do since I didn't know" she says hitting his chest lightly as if to scold him.

He chuckled "Well I'll fill you in on more about me later. Right now I think you and Draken need to escape, I'll see you at the next base" he said kissing her forehead lightly making her blush but nod, running off to Draken to carry him off.

Kim saw what was happening in shock, as did Ron. This boy had the ability to walk on lava, draw water from nowhere and shoot balls of swirling light like it was nothing. And he seemed incredibly close to Shego. She then saw Shego run off with Draken.

"Wait right there Shego!" she yelled only to be blocked by the man.

"Sorry, just going to have to wait til they leave" he said twirling this strange black rod.

"Who are you!? You never answered me" she yells at him getting in her fighting stance.

"Oh me? Sorry I was busy at the time getting rid of the lava. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the second Sage of the Six Paths according to the Bijuu" he said with a smile.

She looked confused at him "Sage of the Six Paths? Aren't Sage's supposed to be peaceful? So why are with Shego?" she asks with a glare.

He shrugged his shoulders "The main goal of a Sage is to understand all of life, and hey it is not like I help. Hell I've destroyed many of his machines whenever you seem to be losing. Don't you ever notice the black rods impaling the machines?" he asks sticking a rod into the ground.

She finally recalled it, the mysterious black rods that every time she had tried to bring it back to Wade it would completely disintegrate "Why do you help us when you are with them?" she asks confused.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I dislike those who try to control others like Draken does with his machines, so whenever you fail to win I defeat him for you. Shego doesn't care and Draken is afraid of me so it doesn't matter. Now I have to go, until next time Kim Possible" he says with a bow before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

**-Draken's Next Lair-**

He completed the **Hiraishin **warp just as Shego and Draken landed. He smiled to them "Oh, I'm glad you got away safely, if I had to keep talking to Ms. Possible I would've for sure gotten a headache. So many questions" he said rubbing his temples.

Shego chuckles and walks up to him "Now you know how I feel. Now you promised to tell me more about you," she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away "I'm holding you to your promise" she said which made him chuckle.

"I always keep my promises Shego, no worries".

She drags him off to her room in this lair and sits on the bed looking at him "Well get on with it" she says to him. He chuckles and sits in a chair.

"Well to start off I can use fire, water, air, lightning, earth along with anything else you can create by mixing the elements. I can summon any animal but they will be mindless except for toads which are real animals and can talk. I have some abilities from friends but I wish to keep them and the abilities secret" he says with a smile.

Shego looks surprised "Are you able to teach others these abilities?" she asks looking at him curiously.

Naruto rubs his chin "Possibly but I'd have to give the person a chakra network which isn't too hard but it would have to be someone I trust to use it to defend themselves and protect their precious people and not anything else" he says with a thoughtful tone.

Shego looks at him "So maybe me?" she asks.

Naruto looks at her "Maybe, I'd have to consult with my friends" he says as he stands up.

Shego nods but then she remembers how she hugged him and how he kissed her forehead causing her to blush dark. She pushed him away "I-I got to get my stuff put away so get out" she says nervously as she shoves him out of the room making him chuckle.

He smiled as he laid on the ground, Shego was fun to hang out with.

**-Kim-**

"Wade I need all info on the terms Bijuu and the Sage of the Six Paths as well as a man named Naruto Uzumaki" she asks the young African American boy on the other side of the screen.

Wade looks confused "Sure I can do that but can I ask why?" he says as he starts typing.

Kim sighs as she explains all what happened "Wow. Someone that powerful with Draken is dangerous but from what I heard he is only there to make sure Draken doesn't try anything too bad. He doesn't sound too bad. I'll look into it" he says before signing off.

'Just who was that man?' she thinks with a frown as she heads home.

**-3 Months Later-**

They had been staying low since the volcano incident. Naruto and Shego had hung out mostly, traded stories and trained.

He also talked with the Bijuu about giving her chakra. They knew she was a mercenary but they felt she would be fine since it wasn't in her contract for Draken to make her use it, only her plasma.

Currently he and Shego were sitting in training area cross-legged. He wore an orange t-shirt and sweats, Shego wore a grey tank which accented her generous chest and green sweat pants.

"Okay remember Draken does not tell you how or what to use your chakra for" he says making his point clear.

She nods "He couldn't even if he wanted to since I destroyed everything he had on mind control technology" she says slightly excited to finally get these abilities. Over the 3 months she had gotten some control over her feelings for the blonde.

He nods "Good cause if you didn't I would have" he says with a chuckle before clearing his throat. "Now before I do this know you won't just suddenly have mastery over it and you won't have all the elements, I have that because of my eyes" he says turning on his Rinnegan.

He had explained more of his abilities to her over the couple months. She was shocked at his eyes but thought they were cool.

She nods "Of course, you will train me and I'll be fine with whatever elements I get" she says getting more excited. "Now let's get this thing over with" she says making him chuckle.

He nods and opens his right hand to expose his sun mark he got from the Sage. He placed his hand on her forehead and focuses the technique the Bijuu had taught him "**Sage Art: Creation of Flow**" he says as chakra is sent coursing through Shego.

Shego could feel the change instantly. She felt incredibly energized and powerful. For a second she could see a faint blue aura around herself.

He took his hand off her and panted a bit. This technique was weird, it wasn't exhausting more just weird feeling. He caught his breath "Now over the coming months we will train to control it and find out your affinity" he says as he stands up and extends his hand to her to help her up.

She smiles and accepts it "Well I definitely look forward to it, it'll be fun to get all these skills. At most I'll use them to mess with Draken and Princess" she says as the walk off. She was definitely psyched for learning this.

**-2 Months Later-**

Training with Shego was actually very fun. She was a great sparring partner and got down the basics quite nicely. She only had trouble with the **substitution** and **body-flicker** but eventually got them.

He found she had an insane affinity for fire, water and lightning but she couldn't use either water or lightning Justus. She had **Storm Release** but not in the most normal way. She could only use lightning and water when combined and not apart. She used it to strengthen her natural plasma as the same with fire. Though at least with fire she could use fire jutsus.

While she trained to get her affinities down he worked on broadening his repertoire. He even was working on controlling his Rinnegan and its Paths.

Draken tried to get him to give him chakra but the scientist always wound up being struck to the ceiling from him or burnt from Shego. There was no way the scientist was getting chakra.

Whenever they weren't training they actually hung out outside of the lair in towns and places while under **henge**. Shego was glad not to have to hide as much and could actually have some social life.

Shego was getting more and warmer towards Naruto even if she still butt heads with him occasionally.

**-Chapter End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. NO COMPLAINING! I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 2**

**~Dream Flashback Thing~**

Naruto sighed as he over saw Sasuke capturing the Bijuu in **Chibaku Tensei** satellites.

He knew this was a dream. He was remembering how he got his Rinnegan and why the village started to shun him. This was a reoccurring dream and he hated it as it reminded him how he eventually lost everything.

In an attempt to fix his mistake in giving Sasuke his Rinnegan eye the Sage used the last of the energy to bless Naruto with his eyes.

He then used the eyes to defeat Sasuke and tear out his soul. He also took his eyes and had them sealed away in his arm. With Orochimaru alive again he wasn't taking any chances

He didn't want to fight with his friend but it was either end Sasuke or let him kill the Kage's and control the Bijuu. Which he would never let happen on his life.

He freed the Bijuu and was shocked when they went back into him, mostly to keep others from abusing their power or sealing them again. When he returned to Sakura she was enraged that he killed Sasuke. He freed the others, ignoring Sakura's yelling.

Eventually Sakura got around to telling others what happened with Sasuke and eventually they started to turn on him. He had no idea why they were doing it.

There were some that didn't believe her but over time she got them to turn on him. She even got the Hyuga's to blame him for Neji's death. Hinata would glare at him with less intensity than the others but he chalked that up to her not being the glaring type.

A few months after that he secluded himself to the temple where Konohamaru would visit him occasionally.

**~Dream Flashback Thing Over~**

He woke up with a groan to the sound of an alarm blaring. After smashing it he looked around. He really hated reliving that. Seeing everyone he cared for turn on him was always difficult to see.

The other villages didn't turn on him but since he had become the Jinchuriki to all the Bijuu if he joined another village it would've created a power vacuum and caused trouble.

That was why he left for the Fire temple to stay away from any village.

He shook the thoughts of his past out of his head and changed his clothes. He put on dark jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt with his black sandals and his seal belt.

He sighed and left his room that he chose in this lair of Draken's.

He still stayed with the evil scientist and Shego though he enjoyed the company of Shego many times more than Draken.

He walked through the lair, following the sounds of girlish screams and explosions. He entered the room to see Shego launching balls of Storm release enhanced plasma at the mad scientist.

"Come on Shego leave him alone I'm sure he got the point not to demand things. Didn't you Draken?" he asks making his eyes into the Rinnegan. The mad scientist was terrified of his eyes.

Draken squeaks and nods vigorously "O-Of course" he says backing away from the enraged Shego.

Naruto chuckled at Shego and smiled "So any plans today Shego?" he asks as he dishes up some breakfast.

She smirks fading her flames away. They weren't draining when boosted with Storm Release just more deadly as she could be hurt by it unlike her normal plasma. "Well maybe we can go out to town and shop a little bit. You do owe me for that incident" she says making him blush.

"Hey! Blame Draken I hiding from him and his fanatical interest in my blood how was I supposed to know the room I went into was the bath house" he said with a dark blush.

Draken inadvertently made him walk in on a changing Shego. Thankfully for the sake of his life she was at least in her bra and panties.

She knew it was an accident but she still liked teasing the blonde, plus she was heavily embarrassed of being walked in on while changing. Especially by Naruto who she sorta had a crush on but wouldn't dare admit it to anyone.

She chuckled "Whatever you still owe me" she said with a smirk. "We leave in a few hours so get that credit card ready because I am draining a few thousand dollars from you" she said as she walked off.

He grumbled and stared at Draken glaring a bit. "What about you Draken?" he asked as he ate some food.

The scientist smiled "I am creating the plans to create a machine that will erupt all volcanoes unless they give into my demands!" he yells with a triumphant look on his face.

Naruto sweat dropped "The volcano lair taught you nothing apparently except that volcanoes are dangerous though you probably should've known that already" he says as he tosses his plate in the sink.

Draken frowned and glared "Stop mocking my intellect! You should be obeying me and helping me rule the world" he says in an annoyed tone.

Naruto sighed "I saved my world why would I want to enslave this world? For a smart man you sure do say stupid stuff" he said as he walked off to get ready.

Draken sighed and sat down. He didn't like the blonde man but he seemed to make Shego happy and livened up the place. He annoyed him by ruining his plans but those would've been ruined by Possible and her sidekick either way.

He sighed and went to go to work.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was hidden by a **henge** as his hair and whiskers were definite give aways for him. He had black hair and a less tan skin tone, deciding to keep his blue eyes.

Shego had strangely taken him to Middleton. "Why are we here? I thought you would've taken me to Italy or Germany to buy you cars and motorcycles" he said as he followed her through the mall. "Though I'm not complaining, jus

She too was under **henge** but she only changed her eyes, hair and skin tone. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes, keeping her great figure. She smirked "I wanted to bring you here because it has something other places don't. The chance of running into the Princess though you are still buying me stuff today" she says as she drags him along.

He sighed and went along with it. "Fine but use different names. Call me Menma" he said as he put on some shades.

Shego sweat drops "Yeah cause Menma is such an inconspicuous name. Call me Jillian and no that isn't even close to my real name" she says as she walks off to find Kim.

He chuckled and knew she was speaking the truth since he felt no negative emotions coming from her.

He followed her to see her leading him to Bueno Nacho. He wasn't a fan of the food in this realm, too weird tasting. He mostly used his **Creation of All Things** to create his own healthier food (mostly Ramen but he never would admit it).

Shego smiled as she saw the Princess and her idiot sidekick deciding to eavesdrop a bit she sits down in the booth next to them and Naruto just follows her along since he had nothing better to do.

**-Kim-**

"So Wade any news on the terms Bijuu or sage of the Six Paths?" she asks as she rolls her eyes at Ron devouring his food.

Wade frowns a bit "I have some info. The Bijuu are mythological creatures from Japan and the Sage of the Six Paths is the father of these beasts. They are all myths so maybe the man was just crazy" he says taking a sip of his soda.

"Well his eyes were purple with a rippling pattern and he was able to stand on lava and summon water from the air and not to mention those weird black rods and that spiraling orb he used" she says rubbing her chin. "Something has to be up with him to have all those abilities" she says making Wade spit out his soda.

"You never mentioned all those abilities!" he says typing on the keyboard. "The Sage in his legends had control over the elements and could summon things out of nowhere. Maybe he really is the second coming of the Sage but it was a myth, it has to have some logical explanation" he says as he continues typing. "I'll get back to you once I find more" he says before ending the chat.

Kim sighs and frowns. If Draken really had that man on his side it did not spell anything good if he was able to get the man on his side instead of a neutral party. "Ron stop stuffing your face we need to visit my dad's lab. He finished his tests on that small piece of that black rod I was able to save before that man left" she says getting a nod from him as they walk off.

**-Naruto-**

"Oh so not good" he says as he rubs his temples.

Shego looks confused "I thought your black rods completely evaporated when you let go of them" she says confused.

"Not entirely sometimes as I have to focus on erasing them. Last time I was in a rush to get away from her so it must've not disappeared entirely" he stands up and goes for the door.

"Come on Shego, we need to destroy any samples and data from that. I don't know if there is any scientists able to recreate chakra so I'd rather be safe than sorry" he says as she follows after him.

"What about shopping?!' she yells as she jumps after him as he starting leaping from roof to roof.

"We can shop after, double the amount I owe" he said as he had a serious look on his face and activated his eyes. He was not going to let chakra get out, he was sickened by the ways humans killed humans like it was nothing and with chakra he can see this world going crazy.

Shego frowned but understood why he was so serious. Didn't mean she wouldn't double the amount. He was loaded and rarely cared for money as he could create clothes and food.

They arrived at the lab and noticed Kim wasn't there.

"Shego you stay guard outside while I go in and destroy any evidence and data. Keep them preoccupied as long as I need. I will warp to you when I am done" he says as she nods and rolls up her sleeve to reveal the Hiraishin mark on her bicep.

She didn't mind it as it was just ink and not a tattoo. She nods "Just take your time I want to play around with Princess" she says as she leaps near the entrance and hides herself.

He chuckles and goes to the doors and bursts them open and creates numerous clones "Go and find any database and destroy it also find the lab of Dr. Possible – the male one" he said as they run off.

Since the volcano part he researched up on Kim and her sidekick. Her mother was a brain surgeon and her father a rocket scientist. But the man was a genius so he knew the man would eventually figure chakra out.

He just hated that he didn't hear of this earlier, thank Kami that Shego decided to take him to Middleton. At least his godly luck was still intact for the most part.

He got the memories from one clone and thankfully the clone set down a marker as he flashed to it.

He frowned as he saw the man identified to be Dr. James Possible. "Please just give me the data on the rod fragment and I can be on my way. I like to keep my skills secret" he says as he unseals Kubikiribocho.

James backs up to the wall "Why do you want to keep it hidden?! If this data is true it can solve so many crises" he says in an excited tone but stops once the massive sword embedded itself in the wall next to his head.

"Yes I can solve things but people will use it to hurt others, trust me it happened in my old world shortly after it was introduced so just give me the data or I will just destroy every piece of technology in this center" he said pulling the blade from the wall like it was nothing.

He could hear explosions and sounds of combat coming from outside. He frowned as that meant Kim and her sidekick had arrived.

James saw the chance and tried to run only to be stopped by another version of the blonde man.

"Guess that means you aren't co-operating" he said pulling out explosive tags. He summons numerous clones "Take everyone from the building and destroy it. I want nothing salvageable. Use Asura path if you need to" he orders them as they nod and go off to complete the task.

He was very protective of chakra since he didn't want it going into the wrong hands.

He went around the room placing multiple tags on every piece of equipment, he wanted nothing to survive the explosion.

He could feel his clones taking people out and he used the Rinnegan's linked vision to check up on Shego.

She was toying with Kim and Ron easily holding them back. He swore the woman just wanted to test out her jutsus against the girl.

He ended the link and went back to work. He slowly went into Sage mode to check if there was anyone else in the building. Happy that everyone was out he warped to Shego to see all the people were very far away from the building.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked to Kim "I would get very far away from the building" he said as he pulled out another tag.

Kim was panting in exhaustion. Her clothes were singed and she knew she'd have bruises in a day or so. "Why should I leave the building" she said as she kept her guard up.

"Mostly cause I have to blow up the building as your father wouldn't delete the data he had on my black rods and because of that I have destroy everything" he said as Shego frowned and dispelled her plasma.

"Do we really have to leave I was having fun testing out my new skills against the Princess" she says with a slight pout.

Naruto chuckled "Relax Shego we came here just to delete the data not fight too much" he said as he turned to Kim. "Leave or be caught in the aftermath" he said as he placed the tag on the ground as lines of black ink connected to it.

"I'd listen to him Princess those tags of his pack a wallop" she says as Kim frowns.

Shego's plasma was much stronger and actually zapped her. Not to mention Shego's newfound strength. and now with her dad's data going down the drain they had no idea how she got stronger.

She nodded and picked up the unconscious Ron and dragger him away.

Naruto nodded and sent chakra through the tag resulting a massive explosion behind them and seconds later he flashes away with Shego in tow.

James frowned and sighed. He should've sent the data to his email before calling Kimmie but he had been too excited at the finding. It was living energy that could grow and change but all of the data was lost in the explosion. Maybe he'd ask Kimmie if she could get more samples but he doubted that man would allow any more of it to get out to the public.

He smiled as Kimmie walked over to him "Kimmie! Are you okay!?" he asks as he looks over her singed clothes.

She nods "I'm fine just Shego got a lot stronger, I fear she gained that Naruto man's power" she said with a frown as she laid down Ron on the ground and sat down next to him.

"That isn't good. That energy can change and grow to who knows what" he says as he sighs "As long as everyone safe it is fine" he says as he sits next to her. Today had been an exhausting day.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he was back in his henge shopping with Shego again, so far they had got through 15,000 dollars but that wasn't the exhausting part. He was berating himself about nearly letting chakra getting figured out and he was going be more careful about it now.

'**Relax Naru-dear**' he heard Kokuo say in her motherly tone '**You got it under control, you did it without hurting anyone and you learned from the experience. And we will help a bit more**'

Naruto sighed 'I know but I shouldn't have messed up in the first place' he said as Shego pulled him into another store that he wasn't paying attention to.

Matatabi noticed what store and giggled to herself '**Its fine Naru-chan, as Koku-obaachan stated everything is okay now enjoy the sight that is about to unfold!**' she said with a 'nyah!' at the end as a result of Kokuo kicking her for calling her 'obaa-chan' she then kicked him out of the mind link.

He was confused until he saw what store he was in and grew a dark blush.

Shego had taken him to a Lingerie store and he was tied to a chair in the dressing room. He feared what was going to happen.

"Ah so you are finally back with me instead of in your mind" he hears Shego talk from behind one of the changing room curtains.

"Uh yes? Now can you please untie me?" he asks as he curses that she kept his hands apart.

"Nope, this is your punishment for ignoring me while I shopped" she said as he could hear nervousness in her voice. "You need to tell me you opinions on some outfits I picked out" she said as she pulled open the curtain.

She stood there with a low cupping dark green bra and a thong of matching color.

Naruto immediately grew dark red and nearly passed out. "I-I-I t-think you l-look great" he said as he tried not to stare at her generous chest and curves.

She smiled and nodded "Good now I have about 20 more to show you" she said closing the curtain.

He cursed her as he continued to struggle. Don't get him wrong he loved looking at Shego but he felt really embarrassed watching her like this.

About 15 pairs later he passed out from embarrassment and Shego counted that as a victory and paid for the rest before calling a taxi for them back to the base.

**-Later that Night-**

Naruto groaned as he woke up and saw he was in his room in the current lair. He was confused until he remembered the time in the store and fell back on the bed.

He felt Shego wasn't going to let that go for a long time.

**-Chapter End-**

Now this story will try and follow the cartoon as well as have bits and pieces of cute moments between Shego and Naruto before she confesses to him.

This story is a bit haywire in the beginning but it will smoothen out I promise ^^ I just need to look up episode summaries and whatnot. I really want Naruto to follow Shego when she gets personality swapped and when they go to Go Tower and he meets her siblings.

Over the week break I will smoothen out a lot more ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

This episode roughly follows the episode "Two for Tutor" but I modified some things. Shego has toned down somewhat since Naruto has calmed her anger down. Trust me she will still be angry and what not but not too bad.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 3**

He sighed as he followed Shego to a private island with a huge manor in front of them. "Tell me again why I am coming along with you?" he asks with a sigh as he looks over to Shego.

She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and tight blue jeans with a leather jacket and boots on. He had an orange shirt with back shorts with his black sandals. He wore sunglasses and a black jacket with grey fur trim.

Earlier in the day Shego got an offer to help someone be a villain and apparently it paid great so she accepted it. And for some reason she dragged him along.

"Oh come on Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior aren't really villains, they more just do it for a hobby from what I hear. Plus they are less dangerous than Draken and that's saying a lot. Plus they are rich" she says with a smirk as she leaps over the fence to the backyard where she was told to meet them at.

He shrugged his shoulders and jumped over effortlessly "Better than being stuck with Draken while you are away" he says as he follows after her with his hands in his pockets.

"Glad you see it my way" she says as she navigates through the large backyard.

Seconds later they arrive at backyard pool. He could see an elderly man with tan skin in a burgundy suit coat with a white cravat and a blue under shirt, khaki slacks and brown shoes. His grey hair was combed back and he used a cane to walk.

The other man was incredibly buff and tan skin. He had short black hair and sun glasses on.

"You hired me a tutor?" the buff one asks "Like the nice lady who did my homework K-12th grade?" he says confused.

The elderly one shakes his head "No, not like Ms. Bunny, a tutor in villainy" he says as Shego walks up to the younger one.

"Can you move, you are messing with my tan" he says making Shego frown as she throws him and his chair in the pool with a smirk on her face.

"Lesson one! Don't anger the people who can hurt you. Now let's get teaching" she says as she drags him out of the pool with a dark smirk on her face.

Naruto sighs and turns to the old man "Hello there sir, sorry about her destructive tendencies" he says making the man smile.

"Oh it is fine young man though I did not she would be bringing an assistant tutor if I knew I would've paid double. My name is Señor Senior, Senior the man she dragged off was Señor Senior, Junior. And you are?" he asks in a respectful and curious tone.

Naruto chuckles "Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm not an assistant, just a friend that tagged along as I didn't want to stay with Draken and money never really interested me but thank you for the offer" he says as they hear a loud crash. He chuckled "Well I better go stop her from destroying more things" he says as she walks off chuckling to himself.

He never knew why Shego agreed to this. She had a very short temper even if he lengthened it a bit. It had been a couple months since lab incident and Draken had done a couple plots of his. Shego held back from using chakra against Kim unless it was needed to escape or have just to mess with her a bit.

He chuckled as he saw Shego yelling at the man he figured to be Junior as she stopped herself from smashing something "I knew you'd have problems teaching Shego. Don't be too hard on the guy" he says making them look to him

"Who are you?" Junior asks "Are you my other tutor? Please say yes" he says hiding behind Naruto which was finny considering Junior was at least twice as big as him.

"No I'm not your tutor, just a friend of hers that followed along. I'm not the villain type that is Shego's shtick. I am just a friend that followed along" he said making the man frown as Shego glared at Junior.

"Get back here, we need to continue our lesson. Naruto why don't you enjoy the pool" she says with a too sweet smile that made him shiver.

Junior sent him a pleading look but Naruto shrugged and went off. Rather escape Shego's wrath, he still passed out whenever he thought of the mall incident.

He returned to Senior and smiled at the kind old man, even if he was a villain but from what he could tell he wasn't too bad of one. "Sorry do you have somewhere I can change? I want to use your pool if you don't mind" he asks

Senior smiled and nodded "Of course you can use my facilities. I'll have a maid show you to a changing room" he says calling a maid to show him the way.

Naruto bows his head to Senior and follows the maid.

He quickly changes to his suit that he had sealed away. It was orange with swirl designs up the left leg.

It kinda confused him how people would swim for fun since pools were just big bathing tubs in his mind but understood the relaxation element to it, it was like a non-hot hot springs.

He floated on an inner tube as he drank an iced tea. He was somewhat enjoying himself until he saw Shego dressed in all black dragging a black dress Junior. "We are going to steal something, be back later!" she yells as they leave.

He was curious and thought of following along but decided against it. Shego could steal all she wanted, and it was most likely just a jewel or something. He dreaded how she would react if she ever found out about his Crystal release.

He chuckled as he continued floating. Maybe he'd buy himself his own little lair with a hot springs maybe in Japan since according to Shego his name sounded like it was from there.

He looked up at the sky. He was enjoying himself.

**-Over the next few days-**

Naruto frowned as Shego and Junior had been pushing off Senior and himself. He felt bad for the old man. He reminded him of the 3rd Hokage with the aura he gave off and how he saw his villainy as a way to bond with Junior.

Shego had been shoving him away as well claiming he was getting in the way and didn't know anything about being a thief. She seemed to forget the story about him stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage monument or how he had been able to evade the village's best guards in broad daylight. Also she seemed to have forgotten about the freaking invisibility jutsu he learned from Jiraiya.

Not like he would help them but to say he had no skills was very insulting and rude.

He was a little peeved so he silently sealed away her chakra as a way to get back at her. She'd get it back when she stopped shoving him out the door whenever he came to ask her anything.

Sadly she didn't notice but he knew she would in the middle of a fight.

They were deciding to steal a cookie recipe in a day or so. He thought it was weird but he didn't bother saying anything as he would only get tossed out of the room again.

"**Aww Naru-chan having a little lover's spat with Shego?**" Matatabi says with a purr.

He sighs 'Not a spat as we aren't lovers. She is my friend and she is just getting into her teaching apparently. Though she doesn't have to be so rude" he thinks to the Bijuu as chuckle.

"**She'll return to normal after they steal it or fail to do so. With her chakra sealed for the time being I think a little prison will do her good**" he says making Naruto frown.

'Fine but not for too long. I'll use the Hiraishin marker I keep on her to help her after she learned her lesson' he decided as he could see Shego and Junior celebrating about his speed as he sat on a chair as he was playing cards with Senior.

"Relax my boy, I've ensured that they get what they deserve for being so rude" he says as he calls his hand and keeps his best poker face. He found that Naruto was a great card player, and his luck was crazy.

Naruto smiled "I like you're thinking Senior. A little jail time will get the message across" Naruto looked at the cards on the table, a 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 of hearts. He had a 6 and 3 of hearts, a straight flush, he knew nothing could beat it but he liked playing with the old man.

He folded and smiled as Senior revealed a flush as the old man chuckled "I knew your luck had to run out miho" he said as he pulled the chips towards him.

They heard a helicopter take off.

Naruto stood up "Well as much as I would love to keep playing but I kinda wanna watch it all go down. You want me to record it?" he asked with a smirk as he unsealed a video camera.

Senior shook his head "Just make sure they learn the lesson" he said as he stood up and nodded to Naruto as he left the room.

Naruto resealed the camera and sighed 'Hopefully Shego will calm down after this' he thinks as he summons Chomei's wings and uses Jiraiya's stealth jutsu to follow them.

**-Granny Crocket's Cookie Headquarters-**

Naruto sighed as he watched Shego and Junior infiltrate the headquarters. She had still yet to discover her chakra was sealed. She never even tried to walk up the walls.

He smirked as he saw Kim Possible's trap go into action. He had to give it to the girl that she was great at figuring her enemies plans out before they even happened.

He saw Shego dump her in a mixer and turn it on while Junior had been thwarted by the small rat and Ron. He chuckled 'After all that combat training, that she also said I had no business teaching, he was beaten by a mole rat' he thought with a smirk.

He watched as Shego was defeated by a spinning Kim. The centrifugal force must've increased the power of her hit, rendering Shego out of commission.

He sighed as Shego tried to use her chakra but couldn't. 'Finally she noticed' he thought with a frown.

"Damn you Naruto!" she yells as she was cuffed and taken away.

At least he didn't have to worry chakra being discovered as he sealed it all away for now. He'd just have to wait until Draken decided to bust her out.

Since according to her he had no skills at infiltrating or stealth there would be no way he could bust her out. Not like he would do it anyways. He had never done it before and he doubted he'd ever do that.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Naruto was resting in one of Draken's lairs waiting for his to return from breaking Shego out. He wanted her to stay in prison for a little while longer but Draken needed her so he went away to get her.

Over the weeks he thought things over. He thought maybe it was time to do his own thing. True he liked hanging with Shego but maybe she was getting to him, also she seemed to take everything for granted.

He looked for properties to buy. He thought maybe something near Middleton so he could be near Kim. She seemed interesting and a hero like him. He found a nice plot of land, he had sent clones to build the house under the guise of a Genjutsu and henge of construction workers.

He had to remember that heroes and villains don't mix well so maybe hanging with Kim would be good for him.

He sighed as Shego burst down his door and glared at him he closed his laptop.

"What the hell! You sealed away my chakra and left me in prison!?" Shego yells in rage.

He looks to her "Hmm if only I had any skill at infiltrating or sneaking around according to you I don't. If only I was, I don't know, a ninja able to turn invisible, teleport and stick to the ceilings. Gee a boy can dream" he says dripping with sarcasm and annoyance as he stared at her with a blank expression. She look flustered and was about to respond but he interrupted her, he needed to get it all out. "If only I had experience stealing my village's most important scroll and evading all my village's highest guards. I know you are a thief as I am not but you could've at least said I have skill instead of shoving me out of the damn room every time I came in to ask you anything. I'm your friend but you treated me like a nuisance the entire time" he said standing up and glaring at her somewhat.

She glared back at him. She wanted to say sorry but sadly that isn't what came out "You are just jealous I am better than you without using your stupid chakra! I don't even care about it as it made me weak. You are just a goody two shoes that doesn't fit being with a villain. You should just leave!" she yells in anger.

Naruto sighs and seals away his laptop "Fine if that is what you think then I think it is time I left. I had a feeling this would happen so I sent clones to take off all my markers and seal my things. Maybe we will cross paths but I somewhat doubt it" he said as he walked past her.

She frowned and stared down at the floor. She hadn't meant to say that. She wanted to say something else. She turned to say something only to find him gone.

She held back tears and stormed to her room to find the black bar earrings he gave her missing. He had taken away every chance to contact him or find him. She couldn't access chakra and according to Betty it wasn't even in her as they had tried to sample it from her while she was in prison.

**-Naruto-**

He sighed as he over looked his house. It was styled as a log cabin which made sense considering his clones used Mokuton to build it. He used a mix of magnet release and steel release to make the electrical and piping system. His power source was a Crystal release gem charged with lighting chakra and his water source was chakra generated water that was created from Isobu's help.

It was a clean self-sufficient house. It even had 2 stories, 5 rooms and 3 baths and a gigantic basement for training. He made sure to could house his Beast transformations with a lot of space to move. He may be the only one in the house but who knows what the future might hold.

Safe to say he got the inspiration for the huge basement from a manga he read though he couldn't remember the name.

He was deciding what to do when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he figured it might be a neighbor as in here they liked to introduce themselves.

He chuckled as he opened the door to see the last person he was expecting.

Kim Possible was standing in front of him with a plate of cookies. She stared at him in shock and dropped the plate which he easily caught.

"Relax there, don't freak out we can talk okay?" he says as he welcomes her in.

Kim's instincts weren't telling her to attack but she still stood on guard. The man destroyed her father's research facility and gave Shego stronger powers though strangely she hadn't used it in their last fight.

Kim gingerly walked in and saw the how was huge on the inside. "So is Shego here?" she asks looking round, ready to defend herself.

He chuckles "No, we had an argument about something and I left and don't worry I sealed her chakra. Now why don't you sit down and we can talk this over" he said setting the cookies on his table as he summons a clone to go get drinks. He wasn't worried as she had seen his cloning abilities at the Science center.

"How about you start with why you destroyed my father's workplace?" she asks as she crosses her arms. She wasn't happy about that but luckily an anonymous donated money to help rebuild it.

"Well as I said if others got my powers war would be incredibly worse. Imagine people fighting with the powers of the elements. It would end up getting into the wrong hands and trust me I've seen what it can do in war situations. Hell, I fought in a war against a madman, a primordial beast and a goddess. I barely survived with the help of some friends of mine" he said with a sigh.

"Are your friends the 9 Bijuu?" she asks shocking Naruto.

"How do you know there are 9 of them?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"I had Wade look them up and got some info about them and the Sage. They are myths in Japanese culture but you said you came from another realm so is that true?" she asks confused.

He pinches the bridge of his nose "Well maybe since the Bijuu are fractions of the Primordial god maybe the influence of them spread across to other realms in the form of myths. Only thing I can really think about but you see where I'm coming from. I don't want this world torn apart in chakra wars. Chakra can do things you wouldn't imagine, from summoning creatures as large as mountains to summoning meteorites to crash down on a battle field. I destroyed the data to save others and hey, I even donated money to rebuild it and fund research" he said getting a frown from Kim.

Kim thought it over and nodded "Fine I understand and I'm thankful that you helped rebuild it but did you really have to blow it up?" she asks with a frown. She had no idea why she was acting so friendly but something about the blonde made her want to be near him and talk with him.

He chuckles "Well when faced with a stubborn man like your dad it was the only way to secure its safety" he says making her chuckle.

"Well if you aren't spending time with Shego then what do you have planned to do? Being lazy at home isn't too fun" she says making him think.

"Well I was going to keep training but I feel that would be boring after sometime. Maybe I should learn more of this realm, as much as I hate it maybe I need to go to school? I could always create fake documents again and get it all set up" he says rubbing his chin.

Kim nods and smiles "Well I can help with that. All I need is your name and birthday and my friend can get everything else set up. Think of it as a way to get friendly" she says smiling at him.

He nodded "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my birthday is October 10th. Who knows maybe school will be fun this time around" he said as his clone offered her a glass of hot chocolate as he bit into a cookie. "Great cookies, did you make them?" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled "If I did you'd be throwing up. I am a terrible cook. My mom made them to welcome our new neighbor. You are literally 2 houses away from me" she said as she drank her cocoa

"Hmm what a happy coincidence. Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school" he said as she stood up to leave.

She nodded "I'll have Wade contact you when it is all set up" she says as she leaves the house. She shouldn't have been so open with him but she knew he wasn't really bad. He didn't hurt anyone with the research facility and he had saved them with the volcano incident and the numerous other times he stopped Draken's plots.

He waves to her and closes the door. He liked Kim, sure they had a rough start but she was a kind girl.

It made him miss hanging with Shego, he knew she wasn't as bad as she seemed but he knew she could have her moments of letting it get to her head. He needed some break from her. Maybe think over what he does in this realm. There wasn't much action but maybe hanging with Kim could bring more action to his life.

He sighed and sat on his couch "Am I doing the right thing by leaving Shego and hanging out with Kim?" he asks the Bijuu.

Gyuki strokes his chin "**Well Shego did ignore you for a week and be very rude to you after escaping prison. Kim on the other hand forgave you and understood why you did what you did. I'd say you are doing the good thing but once and if Shego apologies I'd still say to stay here. Suits you better**" he said as the others nodded.

"**We have nothing against Shego but sometimes she can be a bit too bad and Kim would suit you better**" Kokuo says making him sigh.

"Fine, let's see how this all goes" he says as he eats another cookie.

**-Kim-**

"Kimmie-cub how can you trust this man? Sure he donated the money but he destroyed it in the first place!" her dad yells confused. He wasn't angry at her, just shocked and confused.

"Dad I already explained it. People would use it for war and you know it. He told me one man in his realm was able to call down meteors to destroy his enemies. Do you want that to happen?" she asks making her dad frown.

"No but" he says only to get interrupted by her mom.

"James, he didn't hurt anyone and he even paid enough for years of research, especially in your department. I say he's fine" she says with a warm smile.

"Fine but if he does anything to you Kimmie-cub I will strap him to a rocket" he says with a sigh as he walks off and pinches the bridge if his nose.

Ann smiled to her daughter "So is he handsome?" she says making Kim blush.

"Mom! I don't think of him like that. He was a friend of my enemy until today" she says looking away from her mom.

Ann chuckled "Well that doesn't mean you can't think he's handsome. And from your reaction I'd say he is quite handsome" she says as she sips her coffee and walks off.

Kim hid her blush with her red hair and contacted Wade.

"What's up Kim?" he asked as he drank some soda.

"Wade I need to call in a hacking favor" she says as her blush dies down.

**-Draken-**

Draken currently was hiding in the corner of him main room. Ever since that Naruto kid left Shego had been very temperamental and has been destroying his room for the last 4 hours. He tried to stop her but he nearly got burnt by her plasma and was nearly strangled when he mentioned her red eyes.

Thankfully he was able to run away from her in time. No one was safe while she was in her rage. She had really bonded with Naruto, maybe he'd try and find the boy to help Shego calm down. It was the least he could do.

Hopefully the boy agreed to return.

**-Chapter End-**

So I changed some things around.

I rewatched the Two for Tutor episode and saw how they kept shoving Senior away so I made it that Shego did that with Naruto as well to cause some tension.

I made it so he left her after she blew up at him. Her chakra is sealed for the time being.

The pairing is changed. It is either Naruto x Shego or x Kim. I don't think I could do both but I will be thinking about it.

Kim forgave Naruto as he didn't hurt anyone and even fixed it all up after he blew it up.

He will spend more time with Kim and bond with her a little bit.

I hope I did it all good. Don't worry I have plans for everything.

Kim most likely won't gain chakra and since Shego's is sealed away full Naruto is the only one with it.

Rate and Review!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I have decided that it will stay Shego pairing and once I am done with this story I will re-write this story but with a Kim pairing. I look forward to it ^^

Plus Kim will not get chakra but she will train with him as will Ron to help unlock his Mystic Monkey Powers which will emulate Yang Chakra (Physical half) in a way that strengthens people. Also no they will not be able to use them to use jutsus or make their way into jumping to normal chakra

In this one she will have a crush on him but won't act on it. If anything she'll act like a sister to him protecting him from girls like Bonnie.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 4**

**(2 or so weeks since last chapter)**

Naruto chuckled as Kim introduced him formally to Ron, who proceeded to cower behind her.

"K-Kim what is Shego's friend doing at our school?" He asks as Rufus nods and mutters along with Ron.

Kim sighed "Relax he and Shego had a falling out and he isn't that bad. He just wanted to keep bad people from getting his powers. And trust me when I saw it was for the best" she said with a shudder as she thought back to a week and a half ago.

**-Flashback-**

Kim currently sat next to Naruto as her mother and father stared him down, one with caution the other with curiosity.

"So your here to explain why you blew up my workplace?" James said as he crossed his arms. "How are you going to do that besides showing us these powerful techniques?" He asks.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well I can pull you into my memories so you can see firsthand what dangers they can have" he said making Ann's eye sparkle.

"You can do that?! I've never heard of anything like that" she says excited. Being a brain surgeon the possibilities of such a power was limitless.

Kim looked at him wary "How can you do that?" She asks as he closes his eyes.

When he opens them again they all stare in shock. His eyes went from a radiant blue to a steely purple with concentric circles and a small dot like pupil.

"These eyes are very special. One of their abilities is to read minds and memories. I figure I can reverse it to show you all mine" he said as he held out 2 fists.

The Possible's looked at his fists confused.

He sighed "Just bump fists with mine and the one left over bump fists with the 2 connected to me" he said as Kim and Ann connected fists with him as James connected fists with Ann and Kim.

He took a deep breath as chakra gathered in his fists and he sent it through the 3 others "**Human Path: Remembrance**" he said as he pulled their consciousness's into his head.

**~Fourth Great Shinobi War~**

The Possible's looked around shocked at the changed scenery as they saw a massive flaming fox fight against other huge beasts.

"What the hell?" James says looking around.

"This is my memory of the war I took place in during the 4th great shinobi war. The villages and I fought against 2 madmen, a goddess and a primordial God to save the realm. I am currently the huge fox" he said getting their attention.

They turned around to see Naruto but he was aglow in golden flames and strange designs.

"Don't mind the appearance it is just what I looked like during this memory" he said as the scene played out. "His name was Obito Uchiha and he caused the death of my parents shortly after I was born" he said as the memory passed the moment where he pulled out the chakra receivers. "He used his eyes to enslave the Bijuu in an attempt to bathe the world in an unending illusion. Eventually he revived my world's worst villain in a sense, Madara Uchiha and revived the Juubi" he said as the scene changed to Madara fighting with Obito as the Juubi went on a rampage.

James paled as the man called down meteors and summoned an army of flaming skeletons "S-So you weren't kidding" he says as Kim and Ann were just staring in shock.

He nods "Even if they don't have the Sharingan there will always be people who use this power to try and destroy or rule the world. I know you have good intentions but the road to hell is paved with good intentions" he says as he walks forward motioning them to follow.

They walked through the battle field, in affected by it all as Kaguya appeared.

"And then there was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of chakra and the one behind everything. My best friend at the time Sasuke and I had to fight her and seal her away with the help of the Sage of the Six Paths" he said as their battle with her played out and Ann and Kim both got small nosebleeds from his reverse harem Jutsu, which made him laugh and James pout and grumble.

"We eventually sealed her but them my friend Sasuke's turned" he said showing them the final battle at the Valley of end. And the death of Sasuke by his hand "I do regret killing him but it was either kill him or let him destroy everything I vowed to protect" he said as the memory faded to a clear lake, luckily the Bijuu were hiding themselves.

"Now you know why I am so protective of what I have. If I wasn't then chaos would ensue" he said as they nod. "Good, now I hope we can all get along" he said as they faded out of his mind.

**-Real world-**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the others awoke from the trance. Using his eyes was still strange to do.

"Well I think he's in the clear for what he did" Ann said making her husband grumble.

Kim giggled "Well glad that went over well"

**Flashback Over**

Ron was still nervous but he trusted his best friend "Fine but why is he at school?" he asks confused.

Naruto clears his throat "I came to school to find out more of this realm. I don't really know much about it and I am told by others that I should get more knowledge in general" he said as Kim smiled to him.

"Relax Ron, if anything he can help train me as I help him in school" she says as they head off class only to be cut off by Bonnie.

Naruto noticed the girl. She had short brown hair and a tan complexion. Her eyes were a rare teal color and her figure was slim but curvy.

She sighed, the last thing she wanted was to have Bonnie meet Naruto until she had warned him about her.

"Oh trading out your blonde nerd for a blonde hunk?" Bonnie asks with a smirk as she trails her finger down Naruto's chest.

Kim glared at her and pulled Naruto back "Leave him alone, he's a foreign exchange student and we don't need you messing with him. The school made me his guide" she says as Wade set everything up so he wouldn't be all alone in his classes.

Bonnie scoffed "Whatever Possible" she turns to Naruto "Just come and find me if you want to get away from boring Possible and have some fun" she says as she saunters away swinging her hips a bit more.

Naruto wasn't watching Bonnie as he was staring down at his schedule. Kim chuckled at him, glad for his denseness at times.

"Come on Naruto, let's get this day started" she says as she pulls him along.

Ron frowned a bit but followed behind. He didn't have anything against Naruto, he was just nervous around the powerful guy.

Their classes went by nicely until it got to P.E.

"Now try and tone down your skills. People might be very weird about you being able to jump high up in the air and stick to surfaces" Kim says as she tries to stop staring at him.

Naruto was wearing shorts that showed off his toned legs and a tight t-shirt that made his muscles were very defined and not overly muscular.

Many of the girls were drooling over him.

He sighed "Fine, I'll tone it down a bit" he said as class started.

"All right, LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" he hears his teacher speak out. The same teacher he had for other classes. Mr. Barkin was a large muscular man with a dark flat cut hair style. "I want you all running 5 laps of the track before we really get started!" he yells making everyone groan. "No complaining or I'll make it 10!" he says as everyone starts running.

Naruto started running, holding back from going top speed. Even at a non-chakra enhanced pace he was already ahead of everyone, only having Kim be somewhat close to him and even she was still behind him.

He completed his five laps and wasn't out of breath which made Mr. Barkin look at him.

"Hmm good set of legs on you. Could make a decent running back. You interested in trying out for football?" he asks.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Don't know what that is" he said making Barkin drop his jaw.

"Naruto!" he heard Kim say as she ran up to him out of breath "I told you to try and dial it down" she said as she used him as help to stand.

"That was toned down, I didn't use any chakra" he whispered back as she frowned but nodded.

"You definitely need to train me" she said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back to her. Training Kim would be fun, even if he wasn't planning on giving her chakra.

"Possible! You have to convince that boy to join the football team!" Barkin says as he shakes Kim by her shoulders.

"Barkin, I can't make him do something he doesn't want to. Plus I don't think sports are his kind of thing" she says as Barkin lets her go. She turned to see Naruto being surrounded by girls again as he was unaware of their flirting.

She goes over to him and pulls him out of the crowd of girls "Come on Naruto. We need start class" she says as the girls glare at her and Naruto follows along confused as to why Kim seemed annoyed.

He enjoyed the P.E class though it wasn't challenging at all.

School went by quickly and it wasn't that bad as the old academy though he definitely didn't like math class. Too many numbers in his opinion.

It was after school, he felt school would be a good use of his time considering he didn't want to really get involved with world problems. If anything he'd shadow Kim like he did with Shego.

"You can go home Naruto, I have cheer practice" she says as she closes her locker.

"Can I come along? Barkin told me of this football thing and said I'd be good in it, maybe it'll be interesting" he said with a smile.

"Just don't show off with your chakra stuff and don't go near Bonnie" she says as he nods.

"Fine though I don't understand what is wrong with Bonnie, she seems nice enough" he said getting a flat look from Kim that made him shut up.

They arrived in the gym and he made his way up to the bleaches to watch her cheer practice.

Maybe it was experiences with Jiraiya and the fact that he was republishing the books but for some reason he had an image of Shego in a cheer outfit in his mind.

His cheeks grew dark red as he shook the image out of his head. He sighed at the thought of Shego.

He didn't hate her, just upset that she took him for granted and shoved him away the second she got into teaching Junior.

He needed for her to learn that she couldn't do that whenever someone else came along. He also felt that maybe it was time to not be around all the lairs and other stuff too much. Sure he might follow Kim around but he doubted he'd help her since she seemed to be able to handle it on her own.

He mostly just wanted to see other villains since he only knew of Shego and Draken. He didn't count the Senior and Junior in the category of villains.

"What's got you all sad?" a voice says from behind him making him jump as he wasn't paying attention.

He turned around to see Kim sitting next to him. He shrugged his shoulders "Just upset how I left Shego. Upset that I left her like that. I mean I was already planning to leave but the only reason I left like that is because to teach her a lesson" he said as he frowned.

Kim frowned but nodded "Maybe you can knock some sense into her" she says as she gets up. "From the times I interacted with Shego I have to say that you entering her life made her less rough" she leaps over the railing and smiles back at him. "I'm sure she will make up for it, just give her time".

He watches Kim get back to her cheerleading group and he leans back in the bleachers. He'd have to check his network to see if there was any news on Shego.

His network was much better than his sensei Jiraiya's. Using his nearly infinite chakra he made his clones henge into people in high ranking facilities and even told some to find out other villains and be covert ops. The only reason he didn't know of other villains is because the clones haven't dispelled yet.

They knew to dispel if there were any troubles and so far nothing of interest.

He quickly reacted as he grabbed am oval shaped ball with the ends delved into a point. It was brown and felt leathery.

"Good job Uzumaki! Now come down here so I can see how you throw it!" he hears Barkin yell at him. He'd have to make some clones research this football sport Barkin told him of earlier in the day.

"Do I really have to do this? I'd rather just wait until Kim is done so we can walk home" he says with a sigh.

"No! Now come and let me see if your arms are as powerful as your legs!" Barkin yells making him sigh.

He walked down and frowned "So what do you want me to do?" he asked as he held the ball with 2 hands.

Barkin put his hand on his shoulder "Throw it down to Brick over there on the other side of the field. I don't expect you to make it all the way but just do it as far as you can" he said as Naruto nodded.

He really didn't want to do this but felt it would be less of a headache just to do it. He knew how to throw it at least as he could see others doing it on the field and stared at the muscular blonde at the other end of the field.

He cocked back his arm and threw it with all of his natural non-enhanced strength. It made a perfect spiral as it flew straight into Brick's stomach as it apparently went too fast for the blonde to catch it.

Brick landed on his back as everyone was staring at Naruto besides Kim who had her face in her hand.

"That was amazing! You definitely have to join the team!" Barkin said with a large smile until he heard Naruto's response.

"No thank you, sports aren't my thing" he says as he turns to Kim. "Sorry but I need to head home early, will you be okay Kim?" he asks as he walks over to her.

She nods "We are done anyways so we can leave whenever" she says as she heads off to change and grab her stuff as the others followed closely behind her.

"So why are you heading home with him?" Bonnie says with a smirk as they get changed in the locker room.

"He lives close by and my parents want me to watch over him" she says still keeping their cover of him being an exchange student.

"Lucky, why does Kim get the hotties" Tara says with a groan as the others nod along.

"I do not have him. The school tasked me to look after him, I am just doing my job and being friends with him helps" she says as Bonnie frowns.

"Whatever, I just hope he joins the team, then I might be able to work my charm on him, he'd make a great boyfriend" she says making Kim glare at her and scoff.

"He has someone he likes, but he had to leave her I think" she says as she remembers how he kissed Shego's forehead during the lava incident. She didn't know if he still felt that way but from their talks on the bleachers she figured he did.

"Whatever, I can get him to come my way" she says as she closers her locker.

Kim shook her head and closed her locker as she grabbed her stuff.

She exited the locker room to see Naruto leaning against the wall. He smiled to her "Ready to go?" he asked ignoring the looks on the other cheerleader's faces.

Kim nodded "Sure thing, let's go" she says as they head off to their homes.

**-Draken-**

The evil scientist was getting to a point he was seriously considering kidnapping the blonde man but he knew that would need something powerful to do so, like a giant robot or genetic creation.

For the last week or so Shego had been unruly and even more easily angered and he could see her hurting and even if he was evil he didn't like seeing it.

He knew Naruto was civil until threatened so he thought if he could find him he could just go and talk to the boy.

Trouble was finding him as he was very good at hiding.

It was then when he had an epiphany. He only knew 2 other people besides himself and Shego. Kim Possible and her sidekick Randy Stompable.

He activated his program on his super computer and ran his name through Middleton but still got nothing. He frowned, maybe Possible's tech person was hiding him. He left his computer on to try and break through the encryption just as he heard another explosion in his lair.

He sighed and hoped Shego hadn't hurt anymore of his minions. He seriously needed to find the boy.

**-Kim's House-**

Naruto smiled as he worked to make dinner in Kim's kitchen. Her parents often invited him over ever since he explained everything to them.

Ann welcomed him with open arms while James was still a bit skeptical.

The twins on the other hand wanted to test on his clones to see how much damage they could take. He did not want memory feedback from their experiments.

"Thank you for having me over Ann" he said as he helped her out in the kitchen. He didn't feel good just letting Ann work alone in the kitchen after a hard day's work.

He knew that Kim couldn't cook and James was a little bit better than Kim but Ann still kept the two out of the kitchen.

"It is no worries dear, you are always welcome here" she says as she smiles at him. "Plus you give us such healthy veggies since you don't seem to like the store bought ones" she says as she starts chopping up the lettuce.

Naruto was in no way a vegetarian he just found the food in this world way to chemically enhanced. He used Mokuton to grow crops and only used meat of animals he hunted a while ago and had sealed away.

"Well I'm always happy to help. Should I go get the twins?" he asks as Ann looked at the stove where the meat loaf was cooking.

"Yes please and don't be afraid to scare them a bit" she says sending him a wink making him chuckle and nod.

He made his way upstairs to the twin's room just as smoke shot out from under the door. He sighed and opened the door to see the twins with soot on their faces. "Get cleaned up, dinner is bout done" he said as the twins try to pull him in the room.

"Come on, we want to show you something" Jim says as Tim nods.

Naruto stares at them "No, I need to get back to help your mom" he says as he substitutes with a model rocket that was near the door making the twins groan.

"That was so cool!" Tim says with a huge smile. Jim chuckles "Imagine the pranks we could do with those ninja skills".

Naruto rolls his eyes as he heads down the stairs to see Kim coming from her room. "Dinner ready?" she asks as he nods.

"Yup, make sure the twins come out. I told them but I feel that they will ignore that and continue with their experiments" he says with a sigh.

Kim chuckles "Don't worry handling the twins is difficult task. Tell mom we'll be down soon" she says as she makes her way to the twin's room.

Naruto chuckles and went down to the kitchen "The twins will be down soon Ann" he said with a smile as he helped bring the food to the table.

Ann smiles at him "Thank you dear" she said as everyone comes to sit down.

Naruto smiles as dinner went on. This family was a good change of pace, not that he didn't miss Shego. He definitely missed her but he felt he needed to leave to teach her something. He just hope she would actually apologize.

Dinner was over and he made some clones to clean up as he gathered his stuff. "Thank you for having me over" he said with a smile.

Ann waved it off "You are welcome anytime and those clones definitely make clean up many times easier" she says making him chuckle.

"They are also great for studying" he said making Kim frown.

"You're still going to train me even if I can't help you in school?" she asked getting a nod from him.

"Don't worry, I can do that on the weekend" he made his way to the door. "See you at school tomorrow" he said with a smile as Kim and her family waved him off.

"SO Kim, when are we gonna see you with Naruto together?" Ann asked making Kim blush as red as her hair and James frown.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto smiled as he entered his house and went over to the computer that Wade had set up for him.

Computers confused him greatly and even when he had like 100 clones reading the instructions he still barely understood it but Wade set it up so he could keep tabs on Draken and Shego.

He turned it on to see Draken was trying to search for him. He sighed and lowered the encryption hoping the evil scientist was choosing to be helpful this time.

He sighed as he laid back in his seat. 'Maybe Shego will apologize once Draken talks to her after getting a message from me' he thought as he decided to go to bed.

Today had been a bit hectic but he liked it.

**-Chapter End-**

Yes, Shego pairing is still in effect.

For a Kim pairing wait until I finish this version. Kim will just have a crush on him but won't act on it as she knows he likes Shego.

Hope you all liked this chapter

Rate and review!

Until next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Remember please vote on my poll on my profile I need the feedback ^^

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities **

**Chapter 5**

Naruto watched as a dot made its way out from Draken's lair. It seems that Wade made it so he can track Draken. He needed to leave for school but he knew Draken would come to the house.

He put his hands in the familiar hand sign "**Shadow Clone**" he said as another version of himself poofed into existence. He looked to the clone and handed it his school bag "Go to school. I will stay here" he said as his clone nodded. "Avoid getting hit and act like you are me and not a clone. If you need use some of the Bijuu's chakra to stay stable".

The clone groaned "Geez I know this. I am you after all" it said before leaving the house.

He rolled his eyes at the clone 'They are such smartasses' he thought. 'Make sure he isn't being weird. If you need I want Gyuki to take over" he said as Kurama glared at him.

"**Oi! Why don't you want me taking over!?**" Kurama yelled.

'Because you will most likely get angry at everyone and cause fights. Out of all the Bijuu that are males Gyuki and Son Goku are the most levelheaded. Isobu is too but he likes to rest so I leave him to it' he said as Kurama grumbled.

"**Don't worry Naruto I will make sure your clone behaves itself**" Gyuki says as he nods and stands up.

'Well I better set up an illusion around my house so when he gets here no one will notice' he thought as he started getting to work.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Naruto waited outside his house for the last three hours waiting for Draken to appear. Just as he was about to head back inside a hovercraft crashed in his backyard.

"Bout time you showed up Draken" he said with a smirk as the evil scientist fell out of his hovercraft.

"You! Naruto Uzumaki!" Draken yells as he dusts off his clothes.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion as Draken grabbed his shirt and started crying.

"You have to come back! Shego is a rage filled mess and she cries a lot" Draken says as he shakes him back and forth.

He sighed and stopped Draken from shaking him "I'm not coming back. But I will visit more often and talk with Shego if she apologizes" he said as Draken frowned.

"U-Um can't you just forgive her?" he asked nervously. His years of knowing Shego as his bodyguard she was never one to apologize for anything.

"No Draken" he said as he started walking into his house, motioning for Draken to follow behind.

Draken frowned and followed behind. He was impressed by his house. It was pure wood but still had electricity. He sat down at his table as Naruto placed some tea on the table.

"Draken I'm not going to forgive her without an apology. She basically told me screw off numerous times when she was training Junior, she insulted me and my gift before telling me to get out basically" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Draken.

"If she can understand what she did wrong and apologizes for what she did" he said sipping his tea.

Draken sighed and took a drink of his tea. He missed the boy's cooking skills and his tea. "I can try but I don't know how well that is going to go down" he said as he rubbed his chin.

Naruto sighed and handed Draken a marker. "Give her this when she is ready to apologize, not any sooner" he said as he mad scientist nodded and pocketed the three-pronged knife carefully.

"I wish you'd just return without the apology. We can barely talk to her without her destroying something or attacking someone. Every single one of my bases' training rooms are destroyed entirely" he says with a groan.

"Well the sooner she apologizes the soon I think she will calm down" Naruto says as he stands up.

Draken nods "Fine but if she tries to kill me I'm summoning you" he says as he heads out the door to leave.

"I have it set to only work if Shego puts it in the ground so good luck with that" he said as Draken groaned and went into his hovercraft.

"I swear if I die I am haunting you!" he yells before taking off in his hovercraft.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed before heading back inside. He needed to meditate over this.

**-Mindscape-**

The Bijuu frowned at the news they heard.

"**Seems like the Shego girl does care for the Kit**" Kurama said as he woke up from his nap.

"**I told you she liked Naru-chan!**" Matatabi said with a pout. "**Otherwise she wouldn't be reacting this badly to him leaving her**" she said as the others nodded.

"**But she's a villain and Naru-dear isn't. He saves people, he always has. His only kill was Sasuke and that was after he threatened to use us to start a revolution and destroy the Leaf village**" Kokuo said with an annoyed flail of her tails.

"**Yes he is a hero but they go together nicely. He stops her if she and Draken go too far and she never seemed to care**" Gyuki said as Kokuo frowned more. "**Plus if anything she is a mercenary which Naruto was back home since ninjas fall into that category**".

Saiken nodded "**Plus before the incident she was very kind towards Naruto. If she didn't do that I'd think they would be together by now**" she said making Kokuo pout more.

"**She doesn't deserve Naru-dear**" Kokuo says with a grumble.

"**I saw if she actually apologizes and shows improvement we give her the second chance**" Son Goku said Isobu and the others nodded.

Except Shukaku who was sleeping which made the others shake their heads and sigh.

**-Draken and Shego: Four hours after he left Naruto's house-**

Draken had just gotten back from talking with Naruto. He really just wanted this done with. He hadn't been able to do any of his evil schemes because every time he tried to talk to her about his schemes he had to dodge plasma and hide away until she calmed down again.

He reached his hand into his coat pocket to feel the marker as he entered the training room in his latest lair. He sighed to see it on fire and destroyed for the most part. "Shego please stop destroying my lairs!" he yells getting her attention.

She turned around and glared at him. Her eyes were still red faintly. She flared her plasma and was about to throw one at Draken until he held up something that she hadn't seen in a while.

A marker that Naruto had used to teleport.

She made a lung for it but Draken, being the slippery devil he is dodged her.

"Not so fast Shego! He and I talked and he will visit and talk with you again if you apologize for what you did" he said as he held the marker away from her. He was terrified of her overly emotional state.

"Apologize" she said with a frown. She knew what she had down was wrong but she was embarrassed about doing so. She really missed Naruto.

"Yes he said you are to apologize for shoving him away so much when you were training Junior, insulting him and his gift and telling him to leave basically" he said making Shego frown before snatching the marker from Draken and walking off.

"Wait where are you going!?" he yelled in confusion.

"To think!" she yelled back as he just sighed and slumped his shoulders. All this drama was tiring and expensive.

Shego walked through the lair. She was tired of missing the blonde idiot. She frowned as she started remembering something that could have explained why he took the way she acted so badly.

**-Flashback-**

She had just finished escaping prison and got to her villa on a small private island she bought long ago to see Naruto sitting in one of her chairs on the front porch with a smile.

"Hello there" he said with a fox like smile "New record for breaking out of jail I think" he said looking at her as he handed her a cup of tea.

She groaned "Why must you always be here?" she asked with a frown.

"Nowhere else to go. If you want someone to blame, then blame Draken" he said with a chuckle.

"Why the hell did you even step through the portal in the first place? You had a realm full of action and now you are just relaxing it seems" she said as he chuckled.

"Well things didn't go well in my realm. After the war things went sour" he said looking to the sky with a sigh. "Nothing really back there for me to stay" he said as she frowned.

"What about your parents and friends?" she asked as she sat next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders "Well parents died the day I was born and my friends sort of turned against me after I stopped someone from starting this whole revolution crap and here I thought they had finally accepted me after 18 years" he said with a sigh and laid back in the chair. "Coming here was more of a chance to be free and possibly experience a normal life but then I ended up with you and Draken. Not too bad" he said with a smirk.

She stared at him confused. He apparently had been hated by his village and lived alone for most of his life. He gained friends only to have them betray him. It confused her why he would even trust anyone anymore.

**-Flashback End-**

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks again and wiped them away. She had been like his home. She shoved him away and betrayed him in a sense.

She grasped the marker in her hand and stabbed it into the wall. She expected a flash of yellow but all she heard was the words "**Hiraishin: Third Step**" in her head as she disappeared in a flash of yellow.

(**AN:** First step is warping to a marker in the ground. Second step is warping to a marker in midair)

**-Naruto-**

He waited patiently. He knew Shego wouldn't be that hard headed. She was actually quite smart considering how she had been able to evade jail easily.

He had worked a long time creating a third step to his father's famous **Hiraishin**. It basically brought people long or short distances from one marker to another. It was an involuntary warp that he created with the **Bansho Ten'in **in mind. Essentially if someone had the marker in their hand or on them he could draw them in towards another mark.

It would also be used to move people out of the way of an attack, or in front of one. Depended on if it was friend or foe.

He knew she would use the marker soon so he waited with a marker laid out in the training grounds in his basement.

He checked up on the clone with the help of the Bijuu and apparently the clone was doing fine.

He smiled as he felt the pull and placed his hand on his marker and brought her to him.

She looked slightly disoriented as she fell down but he caught her and smiled at her. He could see her eyes were red and she looked distraught.

"So I see you're here to apologize" he said as he felt a slap hit his face.

She stood up from where she had been in his arms and had a dark blush on her face "Don't just teleport me away! And watch your hands!" she said holding her butt.

He blushed once he realized what happened "I teleported you cause I felt it would be easier to talk to you here and it wasn't my fault you fell backwards" he said rubbing his cheek. She really hit hard.

She shook her head still blushing "W-Whatever" she looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"My basement" he said like it was nothing making her sweat drop. He headed for the stairs "Come on, we can talk in the living room" he said with a smile making her smile and nod.

They made it to the living room and Shego sat down as he poured her some tea. "Look, Naruto I'm really sorry. I was a bitch okay. I shouldn't have done all that and I wouldn't be surprised if you ever give me back chakra. I didn't mean to tell you to leave or any of that stuff. My anger just got to me" she said as she looked down at the floor.

He smiled at her "Relax Shego. I know you are really sorry. Apparently according to Draken you have been destroying everything and crying" he said making her blush.

"Shut up Blondie" she says sending him a half glare before looking up at him. "So are we good?" she asked in a worried tone.

He smiled at her as he went over and hugged her "Yeah we're good" he says as she blushes a bit but smiled and hugged him back.

"Good, I missed you Blondie" she says as they break the hug. "So this is your place huh?" she asked looking around.

"Yup, made it all myself and even the power source as well" he said as she nodded. "I even made extra rooms in case you ever want to stay over" he said as she smiled.

"You better had given me the largest room or else I'm taking it anyways" she said as she rushed upstairs to grab the room.

He chuckled as he chased after her "Oh hell no. I built this house I get spoiled!" he yelled playfully as she ran through to his room and stood on the bed.

"Naw, this room is fit for a queen like me" she said putting her hands on her hips. "You always grab rooms in my villas and Draken's lairs, this is payback" she says as she sticks her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and stood up on the bed with her "I don't steal rooms, I occupy the most unused looking one so go and do the same" he said with laughter in his voice. He wasn't angry, he enjoyed their little banter.

"What you gonna do? Force me?" she asked poking his chest making him wobble a bit.

"Maybe" he said poking her backing her fall back but as she fell she grabbed onto him, pulling him down with her.

They both fell onto the bed.

He was on top of her, his hands next to her sides as his knee was in between her legs as he essentially had her pinned.

Her arms were holding onto his shirt as she stared up at him. His face was inches from hers and they both were blushing madly.

"I'm s-sorry Shego, I didn't mean t-" he was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. He froze in shock, Shego was kissing him. He was then knocked out of his shock by her tongue poking it's way into his mouth.

He started to kiss back as he put his hands on her hips. She was ferocious with her tongue as she was clearly winning.

Eventually they pulled away and she had a blush on her face "I really missed you Blondie" she says with a smile as she kisses him again.

He smiled as he kissed her back and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes "I missed you too Shego".

She flipped them over and put his hands on her hips before laying on his chest. "Maybe you can just be my bed instead" she said making him chuckle.

Shego confused him a bit. One second she can be blushing but the next she can be dominate. He figured she has trouble showing her feelings opposed to actual affection since she didn't have any problem kissing him.

He wasn't use to showing affection. He never really had anyone to have a relationship was. Sakura was just a childish crush but he grew close to Shego and he really liked her.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I'm good with that" he said making her chuckle as she relaxed on his chest.

He silently summoned a clone to go tell Draken that everything was okay as well as giving him his phone number so he could call whenever he needed Shego. He felt she might being staying here often.

He wondered how she would take him being friends with Kim.

**-Later that weekend-**

He groaned as he used clones to hold Shego and Kim back. He never got around to telling Shego about Kim until now because, well, they had been making out a lot.

"Enough!" he yells making them turn to him. "My house is neutral ground!" he said as the clones let them go. "There will be no arresting, no fighting unless it is sparring and no destruction!" he said as they pouted and looked to the ground.

"But she's my enemy" they both said quietly.

"I don't care. I really don't want the two of you fighting and destroying my house" he said eying the two as they groaned but nodded. "Good now feel free to use my training grounds but no serious fighting!" he says as they glare at each other and head to the basement.

He rolls his eyes and looks at Ron "So I hear you have an interesting power in you apparently" he said as Ron shuddered.

"Well yeah but it's a _monkey_ power" Ron said with a shudder.

"A fear of monkeys?" he asked as Ron nodded. "Better not meet Son Goku but anyways," he looked Ron over with his Rinnegan making the other blonde shudder "I see energy in you, more towards the physical half of chakra but severely diluted and very murky. Though it is quite large" he said with an inspecting eye. "I'd rate it at a jonin level at most. If we can get you to control it I'd say your strength and durability would increase immensely".

Ron grew interested at that "So I wouldn't be a burden on Kim?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "You'd be able to help but don't let that get you cocky" he said as Ron nodded. He summoned a clone. "Go with the clone, I need to keep an eye on Kim and Shego" he said with a frown.

Ron nodded and followed the clone, he didn't want to go near the two girls when they fought, it was dangerous.

**-Shego and Kim-**

"You don't deserve someone like him!" Kim yelled as she threw a kick at Shego.

The green skinned girl caught the kick and glared at Kim as she threw the red head across the massively insane clearing. "Who are you to say who he deserves!" she yelled as she threw a strong punch at the cheerleader.

Kim ducked under, wrapped her arm around Shego's and flipped her over making the green villain land on her back "You threw him away for training a dumb pretty boy! He needs someone who won't toss him away for stupid reasons!" she yells as she rolls back to dodge Shego's roundhouse kick.

"Shut up! I apologized and he accepted it!" she yelled as she tried to swipe her claws at the annoying red head.

"So, doesn't mean you won't do it again or mess up again. Plus aren't you two in different circles? He saved a world and all you do is try to take it over!" she yelled as she kicked away Shego's claw and hit her chin with an high kick making her stumble back.

Shego glared "Stop talking Princess or I'm seriously going to get angry" she said as her plasma flared for a second before she kept it back.

"Naruto is a nice guy and a good friend. He deserves someone who won't break his heart or try and destroy the world" she said as she glared at Shego. "He is like a brother to me so I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Meaning you" she said as Shego glared and leapt at Kim with plasma enhanced claws.

Right as she was about to hit Kim Naruto appeared between them with his hands extended and his Rinnegan active "**Shinra Tensei**" he said sending the two girls skidding backwards a good distance.

Luckily it was 1/64th of the original power of a standard one.

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Seriously girls. Must you try and kill each other?" he asked with a groan as he kept his Rinnegan active.

"She started it!" they both yelled glaring and pointing at the other.

"I really don't care, I'm ending it!" he yelled making the pout again. Seriously it was like scolding two small girls. He looked to Kim "You still want to train?" he asked.

She nodded and he summoned a strengthened clone for both the girls. "One go with Kim the other go with Shego. I need to practice a few things and meditate, I have a massive headache and that's saying something considering I have 9 beasts in my mind already" he said with a groan.

They pouted but the look on his face made them hurry along. He didn't look happy and the last thing they wanted to do was piss him off.

He groaned and sat down. He heard everything they had said. It was hard not to considering he had hearing better than any animal and they were the only ones yelling in his massive basement.

"**How does it feel to have a little sister like Kim?**" he hears Matatabi purr as she snickered.

'Please not now Matatabi-chan, my head is hurting from their antics' he said with a frown.

"**Well at least this shows Shego is serious if she was getting that angry at Kim for saying all of that**" Kurama said with a huff as Kokuo was being protective again but he kept her quite with one of his tails. "**Relax a bit Kit, we will keep quiet**" he said with a smirk.

'Thanks Kurama' he thought as he rested down onto the lake that he in the basement. He needed some peace and relaxation for dealing with the two girls today.

He closed his eyes and started drawing in Nature energy. It was always peaceful to go into Sage mode, it made his worries wash away in a sense.

Though he was sad that it took so long in this realm.

**-Ron-**

"You just want me to meditate?" he asked the clone of Naruto.

He nodded "Yes, you need to be at peace to access this 'Mystic Monkey Power'. You need to rid yourself of these fears and wield this power to defend those close to you" he said as Ron looked nervous. "Relax it won't be that bad. Just need to face your demons".

"Okay I understand but why under a waterfall!" he yelled pointing up at the massive waterfall. He didn't even know how it was here considering they were underground.

"Yes, that's how I did it back home and got at peace with my dark side. You just have to fight your fear. Way easier and less dangerous" he said in a carefree tone. He had used the Bijuu's knowledge on spiritual things to recreate the waterfall he used back with Octopops. Wasn't that easy, he had to use a lot of complex seals.

Ron sighed but decided to go for it 'Shouldn't be that bad…right?' he thought with a frown as Rufus ran out of his pocket.

**-Shego-**

'Stupid Princess' she thought as she fought against the clone of her boyfriend. She was surprised it could take her hits since they normally dispelled after one hit. Made her wonder how useful they would be in the bedroom.

She shook those thoughts out of her head as she continued training.

'She doesn't know what she is talking about!' she yelled mentally as she launched plasma at him. 'I would never hurt him! Or leave him!' she thought with conviction.

She tired herself out and looked at the clone before kissing it deeply making it blush and kiss back before it dispelled from her nibbling on its tongue.

She frowned and looked around. 'Must've used up its extra energy. Now I need to find the real one' she thought as she stormed off with an annoyed look on her face. It just had to dispel after she started making out with it.

**-Kim-**

"Are you sure she is okay for you" Kim asked as she trained with the clone.

"Yes I'm sure Kim. Shego isn't all anger and thievery. She can be actually pretty sweet and nice if you get her alone" the clone said as he blocked Kim's hits. He found even if she had no real style she was great at fighting, hence the ability to hold Shego off and occasionally win against her.

"That I find hard to believe" she said with a blank look.

"Say what you must it is true. She is just very good at hiding herself behind a shell. I had a friend like that but his was an actual shell made of sand" he said with a chuckle. "But what I'm trying to say is that she learned her mistake and she even agreed to get Draken to increase her days off since he only really needs her to steal things and guard against you" he said as Kim frowned.

"I still don't trust her. She'd have to do something incredible to get my trust" she said as the clone chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I have someone looking out for me, like a sister" he said as he ruffled her hair making Kim pout and swat his hand away making it dispel.

She frowned and went off to find the real Naruto. She needed to warn him of some more things about the green skinned villain.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as the two clones dispelled. Seriously first Shego getting frisky with her clone and Kim, as sweet as she is, questioning the other clone like crazy, well safe to say his headache wasn't gone and his concentration was gone.

'Damn girls and their questions and tongues' he thought with a sigh as he made his way off the lake. He'd have to meditate later.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry for the later chapter release.

Blame writers block and stupid headaches.

Hope you liked it. Shego came back and no they aren't dating per say, Shego just classifies him as her boyfriend. They still need to talk about that.

Kim takes up the roll of protective little sister who wants to keep him safe from Shego and keep his heart unbroken. Understand?

Well I'm off to enjoy my much needed week break.

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage of the Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He was utterly exhausted after yesterday.

Not only did Shego keep trying to make put with him in front of Kim but Kim kept being the protective sister to him. That pissed Shego off as she tried to fight with Kim again until he glared at both of them until they stopped.

Only good thing to have come out of that whole situation was that Ron made progress with his fears. According to the clone he left with him he only ran after five minutes, which Kim said was an improvement since he normally ran at the mere sight of a monkey.

Kim had left to chase after Ron so it left him with Shego. She tried to make out with him but he wasn't having it. She had caused too bad of a headache for him.

He shifted in his bed but found he couldn't as there was someone holding onto him and when he tried to shift himself it squeezed him hard.

He opened his eyes to see the Shego was using him as a body pillow essentially. She had her head on his chest as her arms were wrapped around his waist. Her legs were also wrapped around on of his.

He pet her head as she drooled onto his shirt and muttered something incoherently before giggling and smiling. He rolled his eyes, the vicious mercenary Shego was laying in his bed, in lingerie, cuddling up to him. He felt he should take pictures but that thought left his head as Shego woke up.

"Go back to bed, I need my pillow" she said as she opened one of her eyes to glare at him a bit.

"Sorry, no deal, I have things to do" he said before she pushed him back down and sat on his waist.

"Well I have other plans so tough crap" she said as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her tongue around his. She pinned his hands down as they continued to make out. Once they broke apart from the kiss she rested her head against his and smiled at him.

He chuckled as he looked into her green eyes "Shego, what am I to you?" he asked as she blushed a bit. "I know you have feelings for me as do I but I want to make sure Shego" he said as she nodded and kissed him softly.

"You are my boyfriend, I am your girlfriend o. I do have feelings for you but you better not tell anyone" she said as she jabbed his chest with her finger. "I have a reputation to uphold" she said as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't want everyone to know Shego is a big softy and loves to cuddle" he said as she blushed and was about to retort until he kissed her neck making her shiver and bite her lip. She glared at him until she felt his hand run down her back slowly making her moan softly.

She started to try and move away until she found herself below him as he smiled at her. "We can continue this later, I really do have stuff to do" he said but found she still had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are so not leaving after getting me excited" she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her rather large chest. She had been meaning to make it official but the last time they tried he held off on it. She wasn't going to let him get away now after the teasing he just did to her.

She was about to slide off her lingerie when her cell phone rang from the nightstand. She let out an annoyed groan as she answered it "What do you want!" she yelled annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Naruto chuckled as he saw his flustered and annoyed, now girlfriend yell at what he figured to be Draken since that was the only person she knew to have her number besides him.

"Ugh Draken you had to have the worst timing!" she yelled as she closed her phone and let out a growl.

"Does he need you to steal something?" he asked as she nodded.

"We will be continuing this next time" she said as she kissed him deeply. "Now can you take me to work?" she asked as she got up from the bed, making sure to bend over to expose her figure to him.

Naruto blushed a bit and nodded "Fine, I had a feeling you'd want that. Good thing I used the **Third Step** on you so the marker is still there" he said as he tried not to stare at her changing. It was not to be as he watched all of it, which she loved.

He quickly got dressed after she got finished and looked at him with a raised eyebrow that made him a bit flustered. Like he did with her, she was watching him change. It was a new experience for him but he just paid her no mind.

"Who knew you'd have so many tattoo's she said with a smirk as she ran her finger down his back making him shiver and jump a bit.

"They aren't tattoo's they are seals and they can store things in them" he said as he showed her by unsealing a kunai before sealing it away again. "I already told you thins once during your training" he said as she chuckled.

"Yea, I wasn't paying attention, I was more focused on staring at your abs that day" she said making him sweat drop.

"Whatever" he said as he rolled up her sleeve and reactivated the **Hiraishin **seal that he had on her "there, so now when you are done and want to get here again just call me and I'll come pick you up" he said as she nodded and kissed him again.

"Off we go" he said as he flashed away with her to drop her off.

**-Draken's Lair-**

The evil scientist was glad that Shego and Naruto made up, and he even understood her wanting to spend more time with him so he easily made the deal of her having more time off.

He was just thankful that Shego was calmer now. He waited near the marker Shego had left as they arrived in a flash of yellow. He wished he could determine the way he did that but from what he could see it was a regular metal knife with a slip of paper around the handle.

"See you after you are all done" Naruto said as he kissed Shego as she kissed him back and held him close.

Draken covered his eyes as he did not want to see any of this.

"And you better be ready to continue what you started" she said as she groped his ass making him jump. He still wasn't use to being groped.

He blushed and nodded a bit before flashing away.

Shego turned to Draken "Whatever you are having me steal better be worth it since you interrupted something very important" she said as she glared at him making him yelp before telling her of his plan.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto chuckled as he sat in his house. He was getting ready for school he heard Kim had gone to Go City and had an encounter with a hero that apparently had super strength..

He activated the security seal on his house as he left the house. He liked travelling to school, the only real time he could use his ninja skills to move around. He leapt from building to building under the protection of an illusion as he made his way to school.

'**If only there were more trees to jump from. This realm is so out of touch with nature**' Kokuo said with a frown as he nodded. Kokuo was always nature oriented and he was the same but marginally less. Being a Sage made him connected to nature in a way.

'Maybe I can refill in some of the nature lost with my Mokuton' he thought as he landed at school and dropped the illusion slowly as he made his way through the school.

He decided to wait for Kim at her locker. He really wanted to hear of this situation that she had at Go City.

He could hear Kim grumbling as she made her way to her locker "Hello there Kim, what's wrong?" he asked as he could see she wasn't happy.

"Nothing is wrong, just feeling sick. Most likely Bueno Nacho acting up" she said as she smiled to him as she tried to open her locker.

Ron came up and waved to Naruto "So have you heard the Bueno Nacho in Go City doesn't have a Naco!" he yells outraged making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Can't really weigh my opinion as I don't eat from fast food places as they are called here" he said making Ron drop his jaw. He looked like he was about to say something until Kim let out an annoyed groan that was followed by the sound of ripping metal.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kim holding her locker door in her hand as it was torn from the locker. "Holy Cow KP! You have like super strength or something, like that weird guy in the Bueno Nacho" Ron said as Naruto looked interested.

"Hmm remind of Baa-chan" he said as he discreetly activated his Rinnegan. He noticed something that looked very familiar. Kim's body now had a dark blue aura coursing around her bones and muscles, same kind that Shego had around had hands and bones but the only difference was that Shego's was dark green instead. "Interesting, are you able to summon it at will?" he asked as Kim put down the locker door.

"I don't know, I can try" she said as she grabbed a door knob and tried to recreate it. She focused and closed her eyes as she was covered in a blue aura before she crushed the door knob like it was nothing. "Wow this is so cool" she said as she took some jabs with her glowing fists.

"Dial down on the light show Kim, we need to figure out how this happened" he said as she blushed embarrassed and nodded as she calmed down and had it go away. "We need to figure this out more so skip cheerleading practice and we need to meet somewhere" he said as he stroked his chin.

"Bueno Nacho!" Ron said "We can meet there, plus we might as well since I'm starving for a Naco" he said making Kim and Naruto sweat drop.

"Whatever, it's a good a place as any" he said as the bell rang. "Meet up at Bueno Nacho after school and Kim do not show off your new powers" he said as she stared at the ground and nodded.

They all went off to class, Naruto was slowly putting pieces together. Shego had never mentioned ever having siblings but he did remember her mentioning some 'twins' back when she first saw his cloning ability.

He didn't want to reveal anything to Shego just yet until he was sure but something told him she was related to what was happening.

**-After School-**

Naruto unsealed an already ready teapot and cup as he poured himself and Kim a cup as Ron chowed down on his Naco that Naruto found very disgusting and messy.

"So tell me what happened in Go City. Your texts just told me of a villain named Aviarius, a condor attacked you and then a man dressed in blue helped" he said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well when the man in blue helped me the Aviarius man shot a beam of light at him, I got in the way of the beam as it seemed to be weakening the man and then afterwards the villain claimed vengeance like they always do before running away" she said sipping on her tea. She found Naruto's tea or cooking were better than any restaurant could offer.

"Hmm if I really had to guess, that staff might have stolen the man's abilities and when you got in the way the powers went from the man to you instead of to the villain's staff. Isn't that right sir since you have been listening in on everything" he says not opening his eyes as he continued to sip on his tea. He put his tea down and smirked at the huge man that walked over them, a little embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

"Yes that is right" he said as looked at Rona and Kim. The man was a bit taller than he was and buff just like Junior is. He had black hair and blue eyes that were behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. He had a Bueno Nacho uniform on that seemed to be tight on him but he seemed to be unaffected by it.

"You're the manger from the Go City Bueno Nacho" Kim said confused. "Why were you eavesdropping on us?" she asked confused.

"Well there's a very personal reason for that" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"Must be the reason you cleared out the Bueno Nacho and closed up" he said as the man was shocked he had noticed it. Kim and Ron looked around to see he was right. "Trust me not much can happen around me without me noticing, some perks of my abilities and eyes after all" he said as he lowered the illusion over his eyes to reveal the Rinnegan making the man step back in shock.

"I really love freaking people out with these" he said as the Bijuu chuckled inside him as Kim playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't tease him" she said as she turned to the man. "So care to explain since we are all alone in here apparently" she said as he nodded.

"My name is Hego and I am," he pauses to rip off the uniform and put on a mask "and you have my powers" he said making Kim and Ron look in shock as Naruto's mind was moving faster.

'Hego, I bet my eyes he's related to Shego' he thought as Kurama chuckled.

"**I'm not stupid enough to bet against you kid. Your luck is terrifying at times**" he said making Naruto smirk.

"I am a member of Team Go and you got caught in between a battle with me and one of my nemesis's plots to steal my powers" he said as Kim stood up.

"So I'm guessing you need my help since you came all this way to find me" she said as Hego nodded. "Well come on Ron, time to go to work" she said with a smirk as Ron finished his Naco.

"Sure thing KP" he said as he whipped his hands and Rufus climbed back in his pocket.

"Hmm this will be interesting" Naruto said as he followed along making Kim look confused. "I know I normally don't tag along but I'm curious this time and I have a feeling I'll be needed" he said as he resealed his tea pot and cups.

"Are you sure your two sidekicks are up for the task?" Hego said making Kim laugh a bit.

"Ron will be fine and Naruto isn't my sidekick, think of him as an independent force and a teacher. He is miles stronger than I and he can do amazing things so if he wants to join I am all for it. Normally he doesn't get involved" she said as Hego nodded and brought them to the back of the store.

"Well off to our ride" Hego says as he slams a button down making the floor fall out from under them.

Kim and Ron fell down as Naruto was unaffected by it as he was still standing like normal ground which Hego was going the same.

Kim let out a grunt as she landed on a seat of a jet as Ron fell on his seat upside down. Naruto was sitting in his seat unfazed as Hego took up the pilot seat.

"Welcome to Go Jet, next stop Go Tower" he said as the jet took off.

"So do you have that set up at like every Bueno Nacho or what?" Naruto asked as he relaxing in his seat.

Hego nodded "Yes but it will only work if the Go Jet is parked underneath it" he said as he continued to fly his jet.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he relaxed in his seat, curious to see if his theory was correct about this whole Team Go situation.

**-Go City-**

Naruto sweat dropped at the tower before him. It was literally a tower made in the shape of the word 'GO'. Hego led them to the front door.

"A member of Team Go is need to open the door, the key is essentially our glow, which you have. Hence the reason I had to come and get you as I was essentially locked out" he said sa Kim nodded and made the glow appear to open the door.

The first thing they saw was a portrait containing Hego, a boy in purple, two in red and a female that was very familiar to them all in green.

"Ah so I was right! You must be siblings of Shego" Naruto said with a smirk as Ron and Kim were still staring at the portrait in shock and confusion.

"Yes, she is my sister, how do you know her?" Hego asks a bit confused.

"She's my rival and enemy. She works with Dr. Draken to steal things for him and act as his bodyguard" she says pointing to the portrait.

"And she is my girlfriend. I'll have to ask her about her family later though" he said making Kim frown and Hego stare at Naruto confused.

"I'm saddened to hear she is still in her villain phase" he said with a frown.

"I don't think it's a phase" Kim said but it seemed to go unheard by Hego.

"Come along, I can show you all the history of Team Go" he said with a smile as the followed though Naruto set down a paper marker silently and pulled out his phone and scrolled to Shego's name, wondering if he should call her yet or not.

He didn't want to hear of her past from others so he chose to stay behind for a bit and place a call.

**-Shego-**

Shego had been bored all day. She wanted to go back to her boyfriend and continue what they started this morning but apparently Draken needed her to be ready to steal whatever he needed as he worked on a giant robot of his for some domination plot.

She smiled as she saw her phone ring and she saw the caller ID.

"Hello there, miss me already?" she said with a smirk.

'Yes I did but that isn't the main reason I called you' she heard Naruto say on the other line. 'Seems like Kim got involved with your siblings and I came along as I had a feeling you were connected' he says making her heart pound hard, nervous if he found anything out.

"Please tell me you didn't go snooping!" she yelled nervous.

'No! I would never. Hego took them on a history tour and I stayed behind. If I am to find anything out about you I want it to be from your lips Shego' he said calming her down. 'The only thing I know is that you use to be part of a hero team and that is because when I entered Go tower t was literally the first thing I saw' he said as she sighed.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy. Come and pick me up. I don't want Kim figuring anything about me" she said as Draken was about to protest until she gave him a heated glare that made him shrink back.

'I'll be there soon. I just need to ask Hego about Aviarius' he said as she groaned.

"That old bird going after their powers?" she asked as she walked off to the marker.

'Yes and because of him Kim has Hego's super strength' he said as she groaned louder.

"Of all the powers the Princess could've gotten why Hego? Why not Mego, his is very useless" she said as she sat down at the marker.

'I'll warp there as soon as I can or do you want to use the **Third Step**?" he asked making her think.

"Use the **Third Step**, I need to get used to it and imagine the looks on their faces when they think I can teleport" she said making him chuckle.

'Okay, see you soon Shego' he said as she smiled.

"See you soon" she said as she hung up the phone. She was worried he had gone behind her back to figure out her past but she was thankful he wasn't a jerk like that and respected her past and her privacy.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he closed his phone as Hego returned with Kim and Ron.

"Why didn't you join us?" Kim asked confused.

"Because I don't want to find out about Shego or her past from anyone but her" he said as the scene lit up to show an older looking man with spikey dull red hair with black tips.

"Hello there Team Go!" the man yelled as he laughed manically.

"Aviarius! What do you want!?" Hego yelled as he glared at the man.

"Oh just to tell you Wego has lost his powers to me and I have kidnapped Wego!" he said as the camera panned to show two boys, identical twins from the looks of it. They both had red-ish black hair and wore identical versions of Shego's suit but they were red and black.

"If you do not give me Kim Possible then Wego will meet a terrible fate" he said before the screen cut black. They then heard a banging at the door as Hego went to open it to reveal a skinny man a bit shorter than Naruto.

He had purple-ish black hair and a purple hair. He was very lanky and skinny and he wore a purple version of the suit.

"Mego! I'm glad to see you safe" Hego said as he hugged Mego.

"Aviarius stole my powers" he said with a scoff as he pushed off his brother "And from that I'm guessing you lost yours as well".

Hego nodded "Yes but Aviarius is still without my powers. Young Kim Possible has mine" he said as Kim waved to him a bit. "But he did kidnap the Wegos" he said making Mego frown.

"So what do we do next?" Mego asked "Your powers are in some teeniebooper teen, Wego is gone, my powers are stolen and you know who is still a villain" he said making Hego frown.

"Well maybe her boyfriend can get her to help us" Hego said confusing Mego until he was where Hego was looking at.

"You're Shego's boyfriend?" he asked confused "What does she see in you?" he asked making Naruto chuckle and Kim shake her head.

"Well I think she likes my eyes" he said revealing his Rinnegan making Mego hide behind Hego. He loved the aura his eyes gave off. "And I actually called Shego and she wants to see you all but let's do this somewhere safer" he said holding out his hand.

"Everyone hold on and I can take us there" he said as Kim and Ron grabbed on. Hego looked cautious but did it. Mego stared at Naruto like he was stupid. "Do it or I can leave you behind and trust me my way is much faster" he said as Mego gave in and grabbed onto him.

"Okay everyone be sure to hold your breath and try and hold onto your food" he said as Mego jus scoffed. "Fine don't listen to me". He pulled out a marker and twirled in his hand "**Hiraishin**" he said as the disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**-Naruto's house-**

Kim and Ron were extremely dizzy as was Hego but not as bad. Mego passed out and instantly fell over "I told him to hold his breath" he said as he held out the marked again.

"Now to call my girlfriend" he said with a smirk "**Hiraishin: Third Step**" he said as Shego appeared in a flash.

She was dressed in her usual suit with her hand on her hip "Seems you all need my help. You're lucky Naruto called me to save all of your butts" she said with a smirk as Mego woke up and glared at her a bit as Hego looked uncomfortable.

"So let's get this started to think up a game plan" she said as she led them to the basement.

**-Chapter End-**

So I got around to introducing Team Go

Also I made it official for Naruto and Shego and made a cute little scene. And I like how I made Naruto not want to be told Shego's past by anyone but her.

I hope I did this chapter all good and whatnot.

Well, Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto smiled as he led them down to the basement. He chuckled at Hego and Mego's amazement of the massive basement.

"How is this even possible!? Two Go Towers could fit on top of each other in here!" Mego yelled in shock.

"Yeah, yeah power of seals or something like that" Shego said waving it off making Naruto chuckle.

"I used special seals to increase the space in here. I had to use my eyes to complete them since the smallest mistake would create like a black hole or something" he said chuckling at Mego's shock and Hego's worry.

"Now we need to figure out what to do about the Wegos since Aviarius has them and I doubt we should give up Hego's powers" Shego said as they arrived at a clearing. "Naruto could you get us some chairs and a table?" she asks with a smirk.

Naruto sighs as he knows what Shego was doing, she wanted to show him off by using his powers. He didn't really mind since it wasn't that bad. He slammed his foot down sending Nature chakra that he kept on him at all times "**Mokuton**" he said as he created six chairs and a large table from the ground.

He smiled as he sat down "Sit down, they can support a lot of weight" he said as the others sat down.

"Are we not the only ones with superpowers anymore?" Mego whispered to Hego.

Hego shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know from his eyes to his teleporting thing was shocking to him. "We will ask later" he said back as Shego slammed her hand down on the table.

"We need a plan that gets the Wegos and makes it so neither mine nor Princess's powers get stolen" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah but if we don't turn in Kim then the Wegos will be in danger" Hego said with a frown.

"Well what if we have someone in disguise as Kim while the real Kim and I go to save the Wegos" she said with a smile looking to Naruto.

"We don't know anyone who can disguise themselves as others" Hego said until Naruto groaned and raised his hand.

"I can if I use a henge" he said making everyone turn to him.

Kim new he could summon clones and use the elements but there was still a lot she didn't know of his abilities. His eyes were also a mystery but she knew they could do a lot.

"Henge?" Hego asks confused as Naruto stands up and puts his hands into a weird sign as a cloud of smoke envelopes him.

"See now I'm Kim" he said in the voice of Kim as the smoke went away to reveal Kim in her mission clothes.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he jumped back in shock. "Two KP's".

"This is just plain creepy" Kim said as she poked Naruto's chest and actually felt real and made her blush a bit. Was her chest really that small?

"Not creepy just an illusion" he said with a shrug. "So I could go in with Hego acting like Kim and you and Kim would sneak in to save the Wegos" he said as he dispelled the henge and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine but will it fool him?" Mego asks in a bit of a snide tone.

"It copies her voice and I can add an illusion of Hego's body aura, plus I can have the strength to back it up" he said as he somewhat glared at Mego.

"Oh really? I doubt it since Hego has enough strength to cause earthquakes" Mego said as he returned the glare.

"Mego I wouldn't test him like that. He has powers you wouldn't imagine and he doesn't use them for a reason" Shego said as she frowned at her arrogant brother. Mego was always thinking of himself, hence the name Mego.

"Yeah, Naruto can do crazy stuff Mego" Kim said with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Then why doesn't he become a hero and help with his so called powers?" Mego asked with a glare.

"Because I already saved one world" Naruto said slamming his hand on the table. "I was brought her by Draken's machine from a different world. When I came here I decided not to get involved in the affairs of the world unless it gets too bad" he said as he stood up. "This affects Shego so I am involved" he said staring into Mego's eyes with his Rinnegan active.

"Please everyone calm down we don't want to cause anything" Hego said as he moved himself in between Mego and Naruto.

"Yeah lets focus on saving the Wegos" Kim said with a frown.

"Fine, does Wade know where Aviarius's lair is?" he asked as Kim turned on her Kimunicator.

"Wade we need you to find Aviarius's lair. He kidnapped the Wegos and we need to get them back" she said as the boy nodded. He was already filled in on the whole Shego's family ordeal and stolen powers.

"Already on it Kim. Shouldn't be too long" he said as he went to work.

"He will most likely expect us to use the Go Jet so we need to return to Go Tower" Hego said as Naruto nodded.

"We will leave once Wade finds the lair. Until then I am going to relax" Naruto said as he left to go upstairs. They all nodded as he left.

"Is that all true?" Hego asked confused. This man was a hero but quit, he could never think of doing that.

"Yes its true. He saved his world from destruction and was shunned because he defeated someone from his village that went AWOL" Shego said as she got up. "When he first arrived he just watched and never got involved. He has powers that would easily allow him to rule the world if he wanted to but he isn't evil, more so he's just neutral"

"Like what, besides nature and illusions I don't see much that is that powerful" Mego said with a scoff.

"He can mechanize his body, shoot lasers out of it and use all the elements and that isn't even all of it" Shego said making Mego fall back in his chair. "I'm going to spend time with him, call when we are ready to go" she said as she grew a smirk and walked up the stairs.

"They really are together aren't they?" Hego asked with a frown. He sort of hoped being with this Naruto would ease her out of her villain phase.

"Yes, she's happy with him though she better not hurt him, he's like a brother to me" Kim said with a frown.

"Do you think he could convince her to be a hero again?" he asked as he watched his sister leave the basement.

"No, he isn't one to force things on people. Hell he seems to be very respectful of her as he didn't want to hear about her past from anyone but her" Kim said as she stood up and her chair sink back into the ground.

Hego frowned a bit but nodded. He'd figure out a way to get their family back together.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he looked in his fridge. He hadn't eaten in a while and this whole 'saving Wegos' thing would most likely take a while,

He smiled as he felt to arms wrap around his waist "I've got to say your family is a bit strange so far also a bit annoying" he said making Shego laugh.

"Just wait until Hego goes on his 'You should be a hero' speech and tries to get me to become a hero again" she said with a groan. Honestly, the only people in her family she actually liked were the Wegos.

"He should accept your decisions and honestly I can kind of see why you left" he said as she smiled and hugged him. "Mego is very obnoxious and Hego is a bit to controlling"

"That's putting it lightly" she said with a smirk before putting her head on his chest. "Thanks for not poking around and learning my past" she said as her head was buried in his chest.

"Shego I understand that you want to keep your past secret and I respect that. Everyone has things they aren't ready to tell and honestly you don't even have to tell me anything until you are ready" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I will in time but I'm not ready" she said as he rubbed her back.

"So what is Mego's and the Wego's powers?" he asked because if he was going to fight someone with their powers he needed to know how to handle it.

"Mego's is worthless, he shrinks himself to the size of an action figure" she said with a chuckle.

"Hmm so the opposite of the Akamichi clan. They could grow to the size of giants and were very powerful" he said as he rubbed his chin.

"So can you make yourself grow bigger?" she asked as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"You are such a perv sometimes" he said as he swatted her hand away with a smirk. "What about the Wego's? You mentioned something about cloning once" he said as she pouted.

"They can clone themselves and that's about it" she said as he went over and sat down at the table.

"Do you get along with the Wegos?" he asked as Shego sat next to him and leaned against him.

"They are fine, a little annoying but they are little brothers and twins so what do you expect" she said with a shrug.

"Well if you want we can let them come over some times" he said as she smiled lightly. "I can tell they are the only ones you are still on good relationship with".

"Thanks, I'd like that" she said as she kissed him softly. "We still need to continue what began this morning" she said as she unbuttoned her suit to reveal some cleavage.

Naruto blushed a bit "How about after we finish save Wego then we can continue" he said as he kissed her cheek.

She pouted a bit but grumbled and nodded. "Fine but you owe me" she said as she buttoned back up her suit.

Naruto chuckled as her held Shego's hand as Kim came up. "We're ready to go" she said as she frowned a bit at the holding hands part.

"Okay, well lets get this ready" he said as he led Shego down the stairs, still holding her hand. He looked around the basement and nodded "Everyone join hands and I can take us back to Go Tower" he said as they nodded and warped away.

**-Go Jet-**

Naruto sat next to Shego as they flew to Aviarius's lair.

"So I'm curious about something, why all the 'Go' stuff and pronouns?" he asked as Shego sighed.

"Blame Hego for it all. He decided that we would live in Go City and since we were a family he chose the pronoun stuff. Honestly I found it stupid but he declared himself leader and set it all up" she said with a wave if her hand.

"Well I thought that since we are devoted to Go city we should pay tribute to them the pronoun thing just fit considering the first letter of our names" he said before he ducked under a blast of plasma.

"Don't tell him our names! I'm telling him mine when I feel comfortable" she said as she glared at Hego and held Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry Shego, I know you will tell me eventually" he said as he kissed her hand.

"Like our names really matter" Mego said with a scoff.

"Names do matter, they define who we are" Naruto said as he looked to Mego. "How would you like it if people called you nothing at all?"

Mego frowned but dropped it once Hego shook his head at him.

"So we all know the plan right? Hego and I will go to Aviarius and I will act as Kim, while that is happening Shego and Kim will go and rescue the Wegos" he said as they nodded. "Once the Wegos are saved then we fight and get rid of his staff or whatever and restore the powers".

"Sounds easy enough but what of Ron and me?" Mego said with a frown.

"You both will help when the battle begins" he said as he put on the henge of Kim. He looked outside the window. "Well lets get this stuff started and signal me when you get the Wegos with this" he said as he handed them a black choker with an earpiece attached. It was one of the communication devices from his world and personally he liked it better than anything in this one.

**-Aviarius's Lair-**

Naruto activated his Rinnegan under the henge as he made his way with Hego to Aviarius's lair.

"So you really are dating my sister" Hego said curiously. This man was someone that made it past his sister's cold exterior.

"Yes, she was the first person I really met when I got here" he said as he looked at the large man.

"Well, you were a hero in your world. You could convince her to return to the hero side" Hego said with a smile.

Naruto sighed "I am not one to force people to do things. Plus she is how she is, don't force her to do things that she does not want to do" he said as he kept walking. "Plus she isn't that bad, sure she steals but if anything she is a mercenary"

"But she is supposed to use her powers for good not as a mercenary for food!" Hego yelled until Naruto glared at him.

"Does she kill people? No. Does she try and oppress people? No. I'd say she is doing pretty good with her powers" he said in an annoyed and slightly angered tone. "And so what if she's a mercenary. Back in my world I was a Shinobi, which is basically a mercenary" he said as the reached the front door of the lair.

Hego frowned as Naruto banged on the door "Open up Aviarius! We are here to trade for the Wegos!" he yelled as the door opened.

"Oh good young Kim, here to relinquish the powers" the old man said. Naruto resisted to roll his eyes at the man. Why did all villains dress so idiotically, at least the Akatsuki wore the cloaks and he had to admit those were pretty cool.

"Yes but you release the Wego's first and I'll let the power go" he said as he glared at the old man.

"Hmmm how about no!" Aviarius yells as he fired the staff at him.

Naruto frowned as he dodged the beam and ran up to Aviarius and launched a punch at the old man but he shrunk down before the hit connected. Naruto jumped back as numerous Aviarius clones surrounded him.

Naruto wondered if this was how fighting against him was like this.

"We have the Wego's time to get the staff" he heard Shego's voice in his ear.

"Good, now lets have some fun" he said as he dropped the henge and smiled at the shocked Aviarius. "Sorry, I'm not Kim but not that it matters anymore". He slammed his hands down as he created chakra chains to try and snag the staff.

Aviarius shrunk in fear as he tried to evade the flaming chains. He regrew and summoned clones to attack.

"I can do the same thing!" Naruto said with a smirk as he summoned an army of clones and looked for the original Aviarius, which was the one wielding the staff. He could hear the sounds of combat behind him as he guessed it was Aviarius's birds against the others.

He found the original and smirked as he held out a hand "**Bansho Ten'in**" he said as Aviarius was brought to him. He tried to shrink but he still ended up in his hand.

"Hand over the staff or I will squeeze you" he said as the man regrew to full size and gave it up after being scared by his Rinnegan. Naruto smiled as he held the staff resulting in Aviarius's clones disappeared "Good now stay" he said as chakra chains wrapped around him.

Naruto turned to the others with a smile "See now that wasn't that hard" he said as he broke the staff over his leg reversing all affects of it meaning Mego and the Wegos got their powers back and Hego's power went from Kim back to him.

"Aw no fun, I wanted to have some fun with their powers" Shego said with a pout.

"Shego you can already clone yourself, just not now since your chakra is off but I'm sure chakra is more interesting than their powers" he said making her nod and chuckle.

"Wow so you are Naruto!" he hears two voices say behind him. He turns to see two boys behind him. They were identical in every meaning of the word. They had redish black hair and red suits that were like Shego's.

"Ah you must be the Wegos, yes I am Naruto" he said as he smiled to the boys.

"That was insane! How did you do the cool chains?" one Wego said as the other smiled. "And you can clone yourself like we can! Though yours go poof so easily" the other said.

"Well as much as I'd like to answer your questions I feel like we need to leave" he said as he saw Shego nodding to him.

"Aww can't we spend time with you Shego?" they say in unison.

"Later Wego, I have something important to do" she said as she smirked to Naruto.

"Come on Kim and Ron I need to take you home" he said as Hego and Mego were still in shock of the fight with Aviarius.

"Okay" Kim said as she was kinda missing the super strength but she was okay with losing it. "Still going to train me this weekend?" she asked as Ron just followed along.

"Of course and same goes to you Ron. I plan to get you in control of your powers" he said as the blonde sidekick nodded and smiled.

"Well Team Go, nice to see you and Wego we will talk later" he said as he put his hands on all Ron, Kim and Shego, who just before flashing away flipped of Mego and Hego.

"I really don't like that guy" Mego said as the chains holding Aviarius faded away leaving some Wego clones to hold down the villain.

"He seems really nice from what Sis told us before we got here. He's really strong" the Wegos said as Hego was just silent through it all.

Hego didn't know how to feel about all of this. The man was a mercenary in his old world but a hero. He needed to figure out about the man later, now he just needed to focus on getting Aviarius to jail.

**-Naruto-**

It had been an hour or so since he took Kim home and he was exhausted. Dealing with Team Go was annoying. They had a weird sense of being heroes and Mego was very obnoxious.

He laid on his bed as Shego was in the bathroom apparently getting ready for something, though he had a well enough idea of what she was doing.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do that with Shego he was just nervous, it was his first time after all.

"Oh Naruto~" he heard Shego say as he turned around to see Shego in very sexy lingerie that cupped her large bust and was see through. He had to use all his will not to get a nosebleed.

"S-Shego" he said as she walked towards him.

"I told you I was going to continue what started this morning" she said with a smirk as she pushed him down and sat on his lap. "Plus you deserve something for not listening to my stupid siblings and trying to find my name or make me a hero".

"You are who you are Shego, I wouldn't change a thing" he said as he brought her down to kiss her deeply.

"Naruto, I…I love you" she said as she pulled off his pants as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Naruto was in shock at the declaration of love. He knew she had feelings for him but he honestly didn't know it was love. "Shego" he said getting her attention. He could see the fear in her eyes, the words must have terrified her "I love you too" he said as she smiled and tears threatened to spill out from the corner of her eyes.

She let her revealing lingerie fall off of her as she slid her panties off while she pulled Naruto's boxers off "This time no interruptions" she said as smiled and kissed him deeply.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I want to do the lemon next chapter, so sue me.

I really hope I wrote this chapter as well as I thought I did.

I don't really have anything to say except for my poll is closed and I'm going on my 2 week break as listed at the VERY TOP of this chapter.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


End file.
